Mirror's Edge
by munching muffins
Summary: Taoris. Kristao. Ketika dua bagian dari seseorang menginginkan hal yang sama.
1. Prologue: The Mirror

**Mirror's Edge  
**

by _munching muffins (FFnet)_

_rating: r  
_

_genre: romance, general, possible angst  
_

Pairing: Kris/Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan/ Huang Zi Tao

Warning: Boy/boy, shounen-ai, possible angst, slight horror

Summary: Ketika dua bagian dari seseorang menginginkan hal yang sama.

**a/n: lelele~ multichap taoris juga akhirnya xD foreword dulu ya, terus kasih tau mau lanjut apa ngga. ada smut kok, tenang aja.**

Enjoy the fic! Rnr please!

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Ada sebuah cermin. Panjangnya kira-kira melebihi tinggi manusia sekitar satu atau dua kepala dengan lebar cermin itu hanya sedikit lebih dari lebar manusia jika dihitung dari bahu. Desain cermin itu juga tidak terlalu, lagipula ini juga cermin, namun masih bisa terhitung antik. Bingkai hitam kelam dengan ukiran berumur lanjut dan bisa saja sangat berkarat jika tidak terbuat dari batu obsidian.

Cermin tua ini tidak selalu memiliki tulisan permintaan tolong di tengahnya. Baru-baru ini saja.

Tulisan-tulisan itu terdiri dari beberapa baris kalimat yang ditulis vertikal. Semua kalimat itu ditulis dengan tulisan hanzi dari bagian kanan, ditulis terbalik. Ketahuilah bahwa sangat sulit untuk menulis hanzi dari kanan, kecuali kau kidal, tapi bahkan orang kidal tidak bisa menulis dari dalam cermin, bukan?

Tulisan itu berbunyi:

_Jangan takut. _

_Aku tidak ingin melukai siapapun. Aku tidak ingin menakuti maupun menghantui. Aku hanya sudah lama ada di cermin ini, namun aku tidak lahir dari sini. Aku dibawa kesini dan 'dia' tidak akan datang lagi kesini._

_Aku ingin yang melihat cermin ini menolongku. _

_Jangan pecahkan cermin ini. Aku tidak bisa keluar. Jika cermin ini pecah, aku akan tiada. Aku tahu itu. Aku tidak masuk kesini karena kehendakku sendiri, tapi karena 'diriku' yang lain. Dia ada di dalam diriku dan ia telah mengambil tempatku di dunia kalian. _

_Kalian boleh tidak percaya karena aku tidak minta kalian untuk percaya, tapi untuk menolongku. 'Dia' sangat mirip denganku, memakai pakaianku saat berdagang, tinggi badanku, karena dia bagian dari diriku. Satu-satunya perbedaan kami hanyalah rambut kami, dimana aku berambut gelap bagaikan milik pendamping hidupku tersayang, dan miliknya seterang sinar matahari keemasan yang memancarkan segala pemikiran bengisnya. Jika kalian melihatnya, jangan melawannya. _

_Aku tidak ingin membuat siapapun terluka. _

_Carilah Huang Zi Tao. Ini permintaanku, untuk siapapun yang melihat ini untuk melindunginya dari makhluk itu. 'Dia' bukan aku. 'Dia' mungkin akan mengaku sebagai diriku atau melakukan cara lain untuk melukai Zi Tao, tapi 'dia' bukan aku. 'Dia' adalah-_

Mulai dari sini tulisan hanya menjadi tinta merah di cermin, tidak dapat disentuh maupun dibaca. Kau hanya bisa merasakan betapa putus asa-nya sang sosok di balik cermin ini. Tapi tulisan ini belum berakhir. Masih ada tiga baris lagi:

_Tolong. _

_Lindungi Zi Tao._

_-Wu Yi Fan._

.

.

TBC. Lanjut ngga? Rnr please~


	2. Chapter 1: Convex

**Mirror's Edge  
**

by _munching muffins (FFnet)_

_rating: r  
_

_genre: romance, general, historical, possible angst, slight fluff  
_

Pairing: Kris/Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan/ Huang Zi Tao

Warning: Boy/boy, shounen-ai, possible angst, slight horror

disclaimer: EXO (c) S.M. ENT. Pengen pdkt ama Tao, tapi naganya itu lho... takut dijadiin kebab #halah

* * *

a/n: makasih buat semua yang udah review ya~ maaf author jarang balas, soalnya ngga bisa review ato bales pake hp, sedangkan author ngapa-ngapain juga pake hp. nulis ini aja pake hp trus masukin memory card hahaha~ read and review, please~

**review replies:**

**TAO bbuingbbuing:** haha gpp author juga sering bingung (?) ini update~

**jim:** hmm, author agak bingung apa harus ganti genre jadi romance/historical aja haha. oke makasih reviewnya, ini update~

**Shin SeungGi:** chapter 1 nyooong~ (...)

**Mulov:** haha makasih udah tertarik ama style author ya~ update up~

**pyolipops:** chptr 1~

**RitSuKa-HigaSasHi:** author ngga nonton bola ._. pengen, cuma kalo ada cowo ngikut jadi agak males, sorry. tenang, taoris semua kok isinya. kalo mau tahu kapan update, story alert aja~ (gak tahu udah apa blom sih...)

**shinminkyuu:** waduh? kalo ini aku ngga tahu ya, soalnya ini jujur murni pemikiran author, sampe ngehabisin 3 hari cuma buat research dinasti ming. tapi kalo bisa nebak akhirnya, keren lho~

** Baby 2min:** siip~ terus~ chapter 1 nih~

**vickykezia23:** nyuuk~ update~

**PrinceTae:** hahaha maaf kan teaser dulu. kalo panjang-panjang gak ada angin gak hujan piye mau dikritik? nih, update~

**Jin Ki Tao:** Hmm, kamu mikirnya jauh juga ya~ haha kalo pertanyaan itu jawabannya antara ada di chapter ini atau depan, tergantung. ditunggu aja yah~

**chikakyumin:**uweis nyoook~

.  
.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Convex**

.

_Yingtian._ Dinasti Ming. 1423. (Sekarang Nanjing, China.)

.

.

Kita semua sudah pernah mendengar kisah-kisah anak bangsawan yang merasa terperangkap dalam kehidupan mereka. Biasanya kita mendengar itu dari karakter perempuan, namun kisah ini milik seorang pemuda dari garis keluarga seorang _shèzhèng_ atau bupati di Yingtian, Dinasti Ming. Pemuda itu bernama Wu Yi Fan, putra tunggal seorang bupati pada saat itu, membuatnya menjadi orang terpandang bahkan sejak hari lahirnya.

Jika kalian berpikir itu sebuah anugerah, kalian salah besar.

Masa depan Yi Fan sudah terancang sempurna. Dengan hidupnya yang sangat berkecukupan dan gelar yang menyandang, sungguh mengherankan jika pintu keluarga Yi Fan hampir tidak patah karena setiap hari dikerumuni para mak comblang, ditambah lagi Yi Fan memiliki paras yang lumayan. Tugas Yi Fan, secara garis besar, hanyalah menyandang nama keluarga dan menghasilkan keturunan—yang tentunya diharapkan adalah laki-laki, tapi entah kenapa Yi Fan tidak pernah melihat perempuan lebih dari sekali. Mungkin belum jodoh, mungkin.

Hidup yang membosankan. Bagi Yi Fan, hidupnya seperti berteriak di tengah kerumunan dan tidak ada yang menoleh. Ia butuh pelarian—hal apapun itu juga! Oh, kalau ia diberi kesempatan untuk mengulang hidupnya sebagai orang dengan identitas baru, akan ia gunakan saat itu juga!

Dari jeritan hati Yi Fan yang pilu, 'Kris' lahir.

Mereka bagaikan bulan dan matahari, dua sisi berbeda di tempat yang sama. Tidak ada yang tahu, mungkin di hari ini Yi Fan akan berada di tubuh itu, di hari lain adalah Kris. Tapi ketahuilah,bahkan Yi Fan sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana Kris bisa lahir di dalam tubuhnya, seluk-beluknya pun tidak ada yang tahu. Yang Yi Fan tahu hanyalah Kris akan berulangkali tukar tempat dengannya dan melakukan hal-hal yang Yi Fan tidak akan berani lakukan karena statusnya.

Tapi Kris juga dianggap memiliki batas dan ia telah melampauinya.

Betapa terkejutnya ayah Yi Fan ketika mendapati putra tunggalnya dibawa ke sidang pengadilan dan hampir saja dihukum gantung. Kejahatan apapun yang Yi Fan—Kris—telah lakukan, Yi Fan tidak bisa menjelaskan karena dia tidak sadar akan tubuhnya yang sudah dikendalikan oleh Kris saat itu. Yi Fan menganggap Kris seperti iblis yang menumpangi tubuhnya, bergerak semaunya tanpa tahu lelah. Akhirnya setelah banyak bujukan dari ayahnya, hukuman Yi Fan diringankan menjadi membersihkan nama dengan membuat sambungan keluarga, yang artinya dengan kata lain adalah menikah.

(Pintar juga pak tua ini.)

Kris hanya bisa tenang dalam beberapa situasi tertentu, begitu juga dengan Yi Fan. Mungkin itu semua dimulai saat mereka dipanggil ke _Zǐjinchéng_ (Kota Terlarang)—tentunya karena kasus sebelumnya dan untuk melapor ke kaisar—dan melihat 'dia' yang sedang berlatih bela diri di pekarangan istana. Dinilai dari keleluasaan sang pemuda manis itu bergerak, dia pastinya bukan anggota kerajaan. Mungkin semacam jenderal dan ini juga karena Yi Fan dan Kris percaya bahwa anggota kerajaan yang kejam itu tidak mungkin memiliki anggota keluarga semenggairahkan ini.

Mereka kemudian mengetahui bahwa namanya adalah Huang Zi Tao. Dia yang mampu memikat Yi Fan dan Kris dalam sekali sapa.

Huang Zi Tao adalah anak ketiga dari jenderal utama kaisar. Lebih tepatnya, Huang muda terakhir karena saudara-saudaranya meninggal di medan perang. _Gelar yang cukup mewah, anak jenderal. Aku akan menjadi pria paling beruntung di dunia kalau berhasil meminangnya, _pikir Yi Fan. _Selain keluar dari masalah nama ini, aku juga bisa mendapatkan si manis ini? Sungguh beruntungnya aku bisa membuat Zi Tao menjadi penghangat ranjangku,_ pikir Kris.

Zi Tao sering berjalan ke daerah _xiāng_, membuatnya mudah diamati oleh Yi Fan dan Kris. Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka dua-duanya makin terpesona olehnya.

Yi Fan mencintai sifat Zi Tao yang lucu dan menggemaskan, seperti malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi dan memerlukan perlindungan Yi Fan, yang pastinya akan diberikan tanpa Zi Tao harus meminta. Wajah Zi Tao yang berseri-seri saat ia tertawa juga membuatnya sangat senang, seperti Yi Fan memiliki kekuatan apapun ketika melihatnya tersenyum. Mungkin juga karena Zi Tao sepertinya memiliki pancaran kebaikan, memberi Yi Fan kepercayaan bahwa orang-orang baik di dunia sungguh ada.

Kris mencintai wajah Zi Tao yang terlihat sangat innocent dan menggoda, membuatnya penasaran seperti apa Zi Tao ketika mereka ada di ranjang bersama. Zi Tao yang memiliki tubuh bagaikan ukiran dewa—lihat saja pantatnya itu!—membuatnya tergiur ingin menangkap Zi Tao dan menjadikannya milik mere—_nya_. Kadang-kadang ia membuat tubuh Yi Fan begitu terangsang membayangkan posisi-posisi yang bisa dilakukan oleh pemuda berparas panda itu, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa suara Zi Tao meneriakkan namanya. _'Kris, kris, kris…'_ –Oh, sungguh memancing nafsu!

Yang pasti, Yi Fan dan Kris keduanya ingin memiliki Zi Tao.

Sang bupati segera menyiapkan masa _qiúhūn_ (lamaran pernikahan) walaupun pada awalnya ia menolak keinginan Yi Fan—pernikahan sesama jenis mungkin baru saja didengar saat itu, jenderal utama Huang menyerahkan keputusan kepada putra bungsunya yang menerima. Yi Fan sangat gembira, bersumpah akan membahagiakan Zi Tao selama mereka bersama, sedangkan Kris menatapnya seperti Zi Tao sudah sepenuhnya telanjang di depan matanya.

Awalnya keinginan Yi Fan ditentang keras. Siapa juga yang pernah mendengar pernikahan sesama jenis? (Mungkin ada, tapi tidak pernah dicatat?) Tapi _shěn pàn yuán_—hakim—meminta Yi Fan untuk menikah, bukan menghasilkan keturunan, maka secara legal ia diberi izin, baik oleh dewan juri dan orang tuanya yang akhirnya merelakan anaknya, karena lebih baik mana: memiliki anak yang bermuram hati dengan keturunan tanpa kasih sayang, atau putra mereka menghabiskan hidupnya dengan caranya walaupun tanpa keturunan? Itu sudah jelas sekali.

.

.

.

"Mmmhh… Ahh… Yi Fan—ngh… Mm!"

Hari itu adalah hari yang ditunggu oleh Yi Fan dan Kris. Hari itu Zi Tao akan menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya kepada mereka, walaupun perkiraan Zi Tao ia hanya membiarkan tubuhnya dinodai oleh Yi Fan seorang.

Dinodai? Kosa kata yang buruk sekali, tapi itu kenyataannya.

Zi Tao sesungguhnya menolak mentah-mentah fakta bahwa Yi Fan ingin—ia merinding mengatakannya—_menikahinya_. Tidak pernah seumur hidupnya ia membayangkan akan ditiduri oleh sesama jenis, akan dimasuki malah. Saat upacara pernikahan, Zi Tao mengalah untuk menjadi istri agar upacara bisa cepat selesai dan Yi Fan bisa segera dibersihkan namanya sambil menahan keinginan kuat untuk membanting dirinya ke lantai dan menangis disitu.

Yi Fan dan Kris keduanya mencintai Zi Tao, tapi sudah jelas bahwa Zi Tao tidak mencintai Yi Fan dan tidak tahu kalau Kris itu ada.

Anak bupati dan putra jenderal, itu pasangan terhebat kedua setelah pangeran dan putri, kata orang. Andai saja mereka tahu si putra jenderal itu akan mengulum kejantanan suaminya sebentar lagi!

Zi Tao membenci ini. Benci ia begitu tidak berdaya karena sebagai sang istri dia harus melayani hasrat suaminya yang meledak-ledak terhadap dirinya. Benci ia harus menyerahkan diri seperti sajian di nampan perak untuk Yi Fan (dan Kris). Benci dia harus—

"Aku tahu kau tidak menginginkan ini," kata Yi Fan halus, meniup-niup telinga kanan Zi Tao pelan.

"Kalau begitu, hentikan." Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu dingin. Hampir seperti rasa dingin yang memasuki tubuhnya yang tidak dibalut sehelai benang pun. "Kau akan memperkosaku. Aku tidak bisa menghasilkan anak, jadi sebaiknya kau berhenti."

"Tidak mau," Yi Fan tidak kalah dingin,"dan aku tidak akan pernah memperkosamu. Kau istriku."

"T-Tapi—Ahhh~ Mmmm…" Desahannya mulai tidak terkendali saat Yi Fan menggigit leher Zi Tao untuk menandainya. Ia menciumnya dengan penuh gairah untuk minta maaf. "Tapi, aku tidak menginginkan ini." Zi Tao terisak, membuat Yi Fan begitu iba dan Kris meluap nafsunya.

"Aku akan pelan, aku janji. Akan kuajarinya panda-ku ini untuk menyukai sentuhanku, jadi jangan takut. Aku mencintaimu, Taozi, jadi izinkan aku mengajarimu cara menyenangkan hatimu dengan apa yang akan kulakukan kepadamu."

"Tapi, Yi Fan—"

"Shh!" Yi Fan kemudian membelai lengan Zi Tao dan tangan lainnya menelusuri wajahnya. "Aku menjelajahimu."

Zi Tao dibaringkan ke ranjang mereka dengan punggungnya, Yi Fan ada di atasnya, mengusap wajah manis Zi Tao dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Zi Tao menatap Yi Fan langsung sebelum pemuda yang di atas menciumnya lembut.

Ciuman mereka begitu lamban, tapi pelan-pelan mulai agresif saat Yi Fan menjilati bibir atas Zi Tao, meminta izin memasuki goa hangatnya. Zi Tao membuka mulut dan benda merah muda itu menerjang masuk, mengabsen deretan giginya dan menggelitik atap mulutnya, membuat Yi Fan senang Zi Tao mengeluarkan erangan-erangan kecil dan ia mengajak tuan rumah ikut bermain.

Yi Fan lebih tahu akan hal-hal ini dibandingkan Zi Tao yang masih innocent, maka Yi Fan mutlak menjadi pemenang dan bermain di dalam mulut Zi Tao sebelum menggigiti bibir bawahnya dan akhirnya mengakhiri ciuman itu. "Katakan padaku dimana kau merasakan nikmat, Taozi. Aku akan menyentuhnya."

Zi Tao tidak menjawab, masih terengah-engah mengambil nafas karena permainan intens Yi Fan. Leher Zi Tao menjadi sasaran berikutnya, mulut Yi Fan berkonsentrasi membuat bercak merah dan ungu kentara disana, memberi mereka masing-masing kecupan untuk meredakan rasa sakit Zi Tao. Ia buat banyak sekali, membuat Zi Tao kesakitan saat ia berulangkali melakukannya. Kecup, jilat, gigit. Yi Fan sungguh ingin sekali menunjukkan bahwa Taozi manis-nya ini adalah istrinya dan _miliknya_.

Tangan Yi Fan juga mulai usil, turun dari wajah Zi Tao dan merasakan lembutnya kulit Zi Tao, menjahili dua tonjolan pink kecoklatan di dadanya kemudian.

"A-Apa yang kau… Aaa~ Nghh~ Mhh~ Hentikan! Oh!" Kedua nipple Zi Tao sungguh menggoda, merayunya untuk membuat mereka tegang dengan bentuk mereka yang kecil dan manis, namun tidak semanis Zi Tao, karena wajah yang dibuat oleh Zi Tao sudah bisa membuat Yi Fan merasa juniornya bisa menembus celananya. Wajah Zi Tao saat menerima kenikmatan itu seperti candu baginya.

"Aku… Yi Fan, a-aku…"

"Ya, Taozi manis?"

Moral Zi Tao masih berteriak-teriak di kepalanya, tapi menerima kenikmatan dari Yi Fan, suaminya, membuatnya penasaran. "Sentuh aku disana, Yi Fan… Kumohon…" Persetan dengan etika dan peraturan! Ia mulai ingin tahu apa saja yang bisa Yi Fan lakukan untuknya.

"Disini?" Yi Fan memainkan nipple-nya lagi, menariknya dan mengusapnya lembut sebelum memilin.

Zi Tao mengangguk, mulai menyukai tangan-tangan Yi Fan yang bersemangat memijat tonjolan-tonjolan manis itu. Ia mendesah paling keras ketika lidah Yi Fan ikut bermain, rasa dingin menusuk memberi sensasi candu yang Zi Tao inginkan, memajukan dadanya untuk merasakan lebih.

"Taozi suka itu, hmm?"

Zi Tao mengangguk lagi, wajah seperti krisantemum mekar—sangat merona. "Jangan khawatir," Yi Fan berbisik, menjilati nipple untuk membuat Zi Tao mendesah lagi, "kau tidak akan menyesal menjadi istriku. Aku mencintaimu, Taozi." Dengan itu, ia dengan tekun menjilati nipple kanan Zi Tao dan memainkan nipple kiri dengan jemarinya, kemudian bertukar karena tidak adil kalau kedua bagian yang membuat Zi Tao begitu terangsang tidak diberi perhatian khusus secara sepadan.

"Ah~… terus~ Hmm… Mnh~ …Ang~ Yi Fan~" desahan Zi Tao membuat Yi Fan dan Kris meledak hasratnya dan membuang semua pakaian yang dikenakan tubuh itu ke sembarang arah. Mereka sudah cukup sabar. Mereka harus memiliki Zi Tao sekarang!

Di antara mereka berdua, Yi Fan lah yang berhasil menenangkan diri. Kris mencoba mengambil alih tubuh, tapi tidak bisa. Yi Fan yang saat itu sedang menggunakan tubuh itu, sebagaimana semestinya, maka mereka akan melakukan kegiatan intim sesuai cara Yi Fan.

Yi Fan mundur sedikit untuk melihat keadaan Zi Tao, orang yang paling menggairahkan untuknya. Bibir merah bengkak yang sensual, nafas terengah-engah mengeluarkan desahan dan namanya, dua manisan pink kecoklatan yang menegang minta perhatian, juga Zi Tao mungil yang ada di antara kakinya sudah bangun dan menunggu dimakan, menyapa Yi Fan dan Kris dengan begitu tidak berdosa.

(Ironis.)

'_Lamban sekali kau.'_

'Pergi sana.'

'_Jangan begitu, Yi Fan. Tubuh ini milik kita bersama. Zi Tao adalah istrimu, maka dia juga istriku. Dia milik kita, dan oh—lihat! Ia membuka kakinya! Ia menginginkan kita! Kau tunggu apalagi?'_

Yi Fan tidak menghiraukan omongan Kris. Ia membelai paha mulus Zi Tao, mengecupnya pelan saat mendekati kesejatian mungil itu. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat lubang sempit Zi Tao yang seperti mengedip kepadanya, membuatnya ingin mencicipi goa Zi Tao yang pasti sangat sempit dan nikmat.

Maka ia lakukan itu.

"AHHH! Yi Fan, henti~ emmh~ Ah! Nyahh~ Oh, Yi Fan~ Ah~ …Ungh~"

Zi Tao hanya bisa menggelinjang nikmat, sensasi yang diberikan Yi Fan begitu membuatnya ketagihan. Lidah merah muda Yi Fan menggelitik bagian luar lubangnya, membuatnya memajukan pinggulnya untuk merasakan lebih. Yi Fan menjilatnya pelan, merekam segala gerak-gerik Zi Tao di ingatannya. Sebuah berkat bisa membuat Zi Tao berada di bawahnya, seperti hadiah oleh para dewa, merasakan kenikmatan duniawi bersamanya.

Tangan-tangan Yi Fan mulai terfokus ke batang kejantanan Zi Tao, memijatnya pelan, memperkenalkan Zi Tao yang masih polos kepada sentuhan tangannya. Mulutnya pun mulai mengikuti, mengecup puncaknya yang mulai bocor itu layaknya seperti ia mencium bibir Zi Tao, membuat yang sedang melihat di bawah merona dengan warna yang lebih padam. Ditiupinya dengan nafasnya sebelum menjilat, pelan-pelan memasukkan barang Zi Tao kedalam mulutnya agar dia tidak tersedak.

Desahan Zi Tao seperti sorakan dan ajakan bermain baginya, membuat lebih nafsu untuk membuat Zi Tao lebih merasakan apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Tangannya juga masih beraksi, memijat bagian yang tidak bisa masuk sehingga tidak satupun bagian dari Zi Tao yang terlewatkan sementara ia membuat tempo maju-mundur, menahan keinginan menggoda Zi Tao saat ia merasakan Zi Tao berkedut di dalam mulutnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Yi Fan terlalu terhanyut perasaan—dan suara Zi Tao, tentunya—sampai ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di dalam mulutnya. Ia segera menelan tanpa ragu.

Yi Fan melepaskan batang Zi Tao, membuatnya mendesah kecewa. Zi Tao melihat barang Yi Fan yang terhitung di atas rata-rata itu dan menelan ludahnya ragu. "Apa kau ingin mencicipinya?"

Zi Tao menggeleng, membuat Yi Fan ingin menghela nafas kecewa, tapi malam ini tentang Zi Tao. Ia harus bersabar. Mungkin Zi Tao perlu waktu untuk cukup mencintainya, dan kalau itu masalahnya, Yi Fan bersedia menunggunya, bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya.

Zi Tao terperanjat saat Yi Fan mengangkat kakinya ke bahunya dan melumasi tangannya dengan _shēntǐ yóu_ (minyak badan) yang entah ambil dari kapan. Zi Tao hampir tidak merasakan jari yang ada di dalam lubangnya, tapi saat dua jari mulai bergerak, ia menjerit sekencang-kencangnya. Begitu juga saat tiga jari masuk dan akhirnya kesejatian Yi Fan sendiri.

"KELUARKAN! SAKIT…AAH~ SA… KIT—MHHH~ YI FAN! AAAHHH!"

"Shhh, sebentar lagi, Taozi. Arahkan matamu kepadaku. Hanya lihat kepadaku. Aku mencintaimu dan aku takkan pernah melukaimu. Aku janji, aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Kata demi kata dikeluarkan, membentuk kalimat-kalimat manis untuk menenangkan orang yang dikasihinya. Bisa saja dijadikan puisi, tapi Yi Fan tidak peduli akan itu. Ia tidak akan bergerak, dan jika Zi Tao tidak bisa tahan dalam waktu singkat, ia akan segera keluar.

'_Dasar pengecut!'_

'Apa yang kau lakukan disini?'

'_Sepertinya membantu kemampuanmu di ranjang. Ayo, tukar denganku! Akan kutunjukkan kepadamu caranya memberi si seksi ini kenikmatan yang tiada tanding. Ayo, cepat!'_

'Tidak akan! Kau hanya membawakan kesialan! Malapetaka! Pergi sana!'

'_Oh, ya? Tanpa aku, kau tidak akan menikah sama sekali dengan Zi Tao, ya, kan? Bisa apa kau tanpa aku? Hah?" _

'Pergi!'Yi Fan sudah mulai tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

'_Seharusnya ini tubuhku! Kau juga tidak punya hak untuk menyentuh Zi Tao! Zi Tao itu milikku! Milik Kris!' _

'Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan menyerahkan Zi Tao kepadamu!'

'_Karena Zi Tao memang milikku! Minggir! Biar aku yang mengendalikan tubuh ini!' _

Kris berhasil memegang kendali, memajukan tubuh itu ke depan walaupun Zi Tao masih kesakitan. Hasilnya Zi Tao menjerit kesakitan, matanya hampir meneteskan air mata.

'Brengsek! Minggir!'

Yi Fan kembali mengambil alih tubuhnya, memblokir segala usaha Kris untuk kembali dengan memfokuskan diri membuat Zi Tao merasa nikmat. Ia mulai dengan menciumi wajah Zi Tao dengan lembut dan mengusap bagian bawah punggungnya saat Zi Tao memajukan dadanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Zi Tao mulai mendesah pelan, menikmati sentuhan Yi Fan dan meminta Yi Fan untuk melakukan lebih. Ia telah dibutakan oleh kenikmatan malam, sepertinya.

'_Cih! Seharusnya dia meminta seperti itu kepadaku.'_

Lagi-lagi Yi Fan tidak menghiraukannya. Ia pelan-pelan memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya untuk mencari titik prostat Zi Tao sambil menikmati suara-suara yang memancing candu. Ketat, sungguh nikmat. Ia sangat menyukai bagaimana lubang Zi Tao memeluk juniornya begitu erat, seakan-akan dipijat olehnya. Makin lama makin cepat dan tanpa sengaja ia mengenai sweet spot Zi Tao, membuat yang di bawah merasa seluruh inderanya dimaksimalkan karena sensasi tidak terbayangkan yang membuatnya melihat putih.

"AAAHHH! YI FAN! DISITU! YI FAN! LAGI! OHHH! MHHNN~"

Yi Fan tentunya segera mengabulkan keinginan Zi Tao, menusuk prostatnya lagi dan membuat Zi Tao kehilangan akal sehatnya untuk malam ini. "OH! Yi—ahh~ Oh—Fan! Ahhh~ …Lebih… Mnhhh~ Ahh~ Ohh~" Kata-kata yang bisa ia ucapkan hanya sebatas satu kali nafas, seiring waktu hanya menjadi desahan untuk melakukan hal yang sudah lama menjadi impian Yi Fan dan Kris.

Walaupun begitu, kelak di kemudian hari—pagi hari, Zi Tao akan terbangun dari tidurnya dan bertanya 'apa yang telah kulakukan?' sebelum menatap wajah suaminya tidak percaya. Ini hanya ilusi pelepasan diri sementara, hanya saja Zi Tao tahu ia bisa lari untuk sesaat saja. Ia tidak bisa mengembalikan masa lalu. Dia adalah istri Yi Fan, pasangan hidup dan belahan hatinya, mau atau tidak.

"Aku… Oh~ Yi Fan—ahhh~ aku akan…" Cairan cinta Zi Tao tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk keluar dari kurungannya, begitu juga dengan rasa kantuk Zi Tao yang menjadi-jadi, maka ia tengah memejamkan mata saat Yi Fan menanamkan cairannya di dalam lubangnya, namun ia tidak pernah keluar.

Yi Fan tidak mengeluarkan batangnya. Berada di dalam tubuh Zi Tao sangat menyenangkan, ia ingin ada di situ selamanya, tapi yang ia benar-benar hasrati adalah cinta Zi Tao untuknya, untuk Zi Tao benar-benar bersedia membalas perasaannya.

Ia mengelus wajah Zi Tao yang terpejam, menghayati cara Zi Tao mengambil nafas dalam tidurnya dan mencoba menyamakan ritme mereka. Bisa menghirup udara yang sama dengan Zi Tao-nya ini, suatu berkah yang menyenangkan, apalagi dia baru saja berhasil menidurinya!

"Aku mencintaimu, Taozi. Aku selalu mencintaimu."

Ia mengecup bibir Zi Tao yang saat itu terbaring di sebelahnya sebelum jatuh tertidur memandangi orang yang paling disayanginya. Betapa sedihnya mengetahui bahwa saat itu Zi Tao sama sekali tidak tertidur, tidak bergumam sekalipun untuk membalas pernyataan itu.

'_Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menang nanti, Yi Fan.'_

.

.

.

"Yi Fan?"

"Ya, Taozi?"

Zi Tao mencoba mengangkat tangan yang menghalangi pandangannya itu lagi, tapi tidak ada hasilnya. Sang istri menghela nafas sebelum bertanya, "Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Nanti juga tahu." Yi Fan menjawab dengan acuh-tak-acuh, membuat Zi Tao sedikit kesal, tapi ia terburu terkejut saat tangannya ternyata memegang sesuatu yang hangat tapi berbunyi berisik, seperti kertas. Ia juga merasa mengambang, pijakannya tidak terlalu stabil maka Zi Tao harus benar-benar berpegangan kepada Yi Fan karena Yi Fan telah menutup matanya dengan tangan besarnya.

(Tangan yang menyentuhnya tadi malam, ia ingin menekankan.)

Setelah lama, akhirnya Yi Fan mengangkat tangannya. Zi Tao terkagum, di tangannya ada sebuah perahu kertas kecil dengan api kecil di dalamnya, seperti _yíng huǒ chóng_ atau kunang-kunang sedang ada dalam genggamannya. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa mereka sedang ada di perahu sedang, namun terasa kecil karena posturnya dan Yi Fan—ia geli memikirkannya. Pantas saja ia tidak bisa berjalan benar.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membawamu ke pantai, Taozi."

"Tidak masalah." Zi Tao menjawabnya ringan—toh, ia tidak peduli.

"Tidak, aku ingin membahagiakanmu. Ayo, taruh perahu itu di air, panda kecil."

Perahu—air? Tapi, nanti apinya—

"Taozi, taruh di air," Yi Fan seperti sudah membaca pikirannya dan menunjuk ke air yang ada di sekeliling perahu. Dengan menggerutu kesal, Zi Tao mematuhinya.

Seketika setelah itu, segalanya terlihat jauh lebih terang. Lampion-lampion yang ada di atas mereka bercahaya, menunjukkan bahwa mereka sedang berada di antara pohon _willow_. Ia juga menyadari bahwa ada ratusan perahu kertas lainnya disana, menyala sama terangnya dengan yang tadi ada di tangan Zi Tao. Mereka mengambang di antara kelipan cahaya, Zi Tao merasa untuk sesaat dia bisa melupakan segalanya, hanya menikmati indahnya pemandangan ini.

"Maaf," Yi Fan berkata pada Zi Tao, "hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk sekarang."

Zi Tao menoleh ke arah Yi Fan, tertegun karena ia baru menyadari betapa tampannya sosok Yi Fan yang sudah menjadi pasangan hidupnya itu. Pantulan cahaya mengenai wajah Yi Fan dan memberikannya efek yang lebih memukau. Mungkinkah—Zi Tao mulai merasakan sesuatu untuk Yi Fan?

"Kalau kau mau, hari-hari kita bisa seperti ini."

Zi Tao melihat pantulan dirinya di air. Sulit masih untuknya membayangkan untuk menghabiskan hidupnya bersama Yi Fan, tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Mengapa? Ia juga tidak tahu.

"Apa kau mau seperti itu? Aku bersedia melakukan apapun yang kau mau, Taozi. Tapi biarkanlah aku memasuki hatimu."

Tatapan Zi Tao masih memandang air. Ia menolak melihat Yi Fan yang terdengar begitu putus asa.

Ia ingin melupakan segalanya. Seperti semua hal ini tidak pernah terjadi.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian Yi Fan membulat tekad untuk menjadi pencari nafkah di keluarganya. Sebagai suami, tidak wajar baginya untuk mengambil harta istrinya—walaupun secara prinsip, mereka berdua laki-laki, tapi berbeda kalau secara hukum—maka ia harus meninggalkan sarang cintanya demi keuntungan yang tidak jelas berapa kantung _tael_.

(Andai Yi Fan tahu isi pikiran Zi Tao di balik senyuman memikatnya itu, sarang cinta bukan sebutan yang layak. Prinsip Huang yang berbunyi 'lebih baik mengalah kebanding menghendaki' telah menikam Zi Tao habis-habisan.)

"Berapa lama kau akan pergi?" tanya istrinya yang berambut kelam itu, mata panda berisikan rasa penasaran.

"Hanya sebentar saja. Aku sudah punya modal, tinggal berdagang disana." Yi Fan memandangi Zi Tao yang tengah mempersiapkan kendi minumnya dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Zi Tao sambil menciumi tengkuk lehernya yang harum buah persik itu. "Aku tidak ingin pergi."

Zi Tao ingin menendangnya keluar, tapi dia tetap seorang istri. Keluarga Huang terkenal akan etika mereka, maka ia berkata dengan lidah kelu, "Tetaplah disini."

"Kadang aku ingin menjadi kaisar, mendapat uang tanpa harus banyak berpindah tempat, tapi aku harus ingat kalau kaisar harus memimpin negara dan kasus rakyat harus ditanganinya, jauh lebih berat daripada berdagang." Ia memandangi Zi Tao, menggunakan jemarinya untuk menolehkan dagu Zi Tao kearahnya sebelum menelusuri bibir ranum itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Ada juga sisi baiknya bahwa aku hanya bisa memiliki satu istri, karena aku hanya menginginkanmu. Apa gunanya ribuan selir jika aku hanya memiliki hasrat dan cinta untuk panda kecilku ini, hmm?"

Yi Fan mengecup bibir Zi Tao dengan lembut, namun hatinya teriris dengan amat sadis saat ia menyadari Zi Tao tidak membalas.

"Baiklah," ia melepas Zi Tao dari pelukannya dan mengambil kendi airnya. Ia menyembunyikan suaranya yang hendak memecah itu saat bertanya, "apa kau akan menungguku?"

"Sebagai seorang Huang dan istrimu, itu sudah kewajibanku." Kata-kata itu sudah seperti sangat dihafal.

"Beri aku waktu hingga musim dingin _shé nián_—tahun ular. Aku akan pulang dan kita akan kembali seperti ini lagi," Yi Fan meminta, kemudian terlintas satu hal di pikirannya, "selama aku pergi, jangan pernah membuka pintu untuk orang lain. Aku bukannya tidak mempercayaimu, tapi kau bagaikan obat pembangkit nafsu. Aku tidak ingin membagimu."

Zi Tao hanya mengangguk. "Tapi jangan harap aku mau jadi bonekamu."

"Tidak pernah. Kau boleh melakukan apapun asalkan tidak membuka pintu untuk orang lain, itu saja. Aku hanya ingin kau aman, Taozi. Aku tidak mau ada wanita atau pria bajingan datang kesini datang untuk mengotorimu."

(Seperti yang ia lakukan kepadanya? _Fèi huà_.)

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, sama seperti dalam satu tahun lagi, saat kau berjanji akan pulang." Ia membantu membawa barang-barang Yi Fan sampai ke pintu rumah mereka dan melambai. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Yi Fan tidak segera melangkah keluar. Ia mengamati istrinya, paras manis menawan dengan tubuh mempesona, namun seberapa sering pun Yi Fan menyentuhnya, ia masih belum bisa memenangkan hati Zi Tao. Ingin sekali, dalam waktu satu tahun, Zi Tao belajar untuk mencintainya, mulai menikmati apa yang Yi Fan bisa tawarkan untuknya.

"Ini."

Yi Fan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung manik dari kerahnya dan menunjukkannya ke Zi Tao. Ia meminta Zi Tao menunjukkan lehernya sepenuhnya sebelum memasang kalung itu. Sebenarnya kalung itu sudah menjadi jimat keluarga Wu, batang giok yang ada di tengahnya menunjukkan bahwa kalung itu amat dijaga, belum lagi beberapa mutiara kecil yang menemani giok itu. Keluarga Wu juga mendalami prinsip tali merah takdir yang menjadi warna benang kalung itu, yang berarti pemakainya akan terikat dengan takdir seorang Wu.

Zi Tao menelusuri kalung itu dengan jari telunjuknya, kemudian menatap Yi Fan seakan-akan bertanya. "Jangan lupakan aku," itulah yang dikatakan Yi Fan.

"Bukankah seharusnya seorang istri yang mengatakan itu kepada suaminya yang akan pergi?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Tidak akan." Yi Fan mencatat di belakang kepalanya bahwa Zi Tao mengatakan gelar 'istri' seperti beban, tapi ia takut menyinggung perasaan Zi Tao. Pemuda itu masih belajar untuk mencintainya dan ia tidak perlu mengganggu. Betapa inginnya Zi Tao membalas ucapan sayangnya dengan setimpal, tapi itu perlu waktu.

Zi Tao hanya diam saat Yi Fan memberikan ciuman terakhir sebelum mereka berpisah. Yi Fan terus-terusan menoleh ke belakang bahkan saat berjalan sampai Zi Tao menutup pintu depan.

Untuk sekarang, Yi Fan hanya bisa bergantung pada pepatah: '_tiān yá ruò bǐ lín_ -Ketidakhadiran menyebabkan hati rindu,' namun ia takut itu akan lebih timbul di dirinya kebanding Zi Tao.

Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa ketika pintu ditutup, Zi Tao merebahkan dirinya di lantai dan mulai menangis.

.

.

.

Yi Fan tidak akan pernah mengerti apa bagusnya melempar bubuk mesiu di langit malam. Menurutnya, itu hanya mengganggu dirinya yang sudah sangat kelelahan dan kurang tidur. Bekerja di dua tempat sekaligus telah menguras tenaga dari tulang-tulangnya.

Ya, dua pekerjaan. Yi Fan sudah punya usaha pribadi di bidang pertanian, tapi dia berpikir kalau tidak cukup ia pulang dengan hasil yang kurang memuaskan, maka ia bekerja sampingan di sebuah toko gadai. Banyak yang mengkritiknya terlalu banyak bekerja di malam tahun baru, tapi semakin ia menjalani hari-harinya, ia makin sadar kalau ia makin dekat dengan hari pulangnya. Sungguh, dia tidak sabar.

Mengira tidak akan ada yang masuk setelah tengah malam, ia menghibur diri dengan barang-barang (maaf) rongsokan yang ada di toko. Pelanggannya banyak sekali yang menukar benda-benda aneh untuk uang, mulai dari lukisan buatan sendiri hingga barang-barang antik yang mungkin sudah ribuan tahun usianya.

Yi Fan ingin tertawa akan kebodohan orang-orang itu. Barang-barang itu bisa dijual ke toko perhiasan untuk harga yang pantas, tapi malah menukarnya ke toko gadai untuk beberapa kantong _tael_. Benar-benar… pantas saja toko gadai itu tidak pernah bangkrut.

Dia ingat salah seorang pelanggan yang menukar beberapa minggu lewat, tapi saat Yi Fan bertanya kenapa benda itu dibalut dengan lain kanvas dan kertas pelindung arwah, ia menjawab: "Cermin ini bisa menampilkan jati dirimu."

Lebih terkejut lagi saat Yi Fan akan membuka kainnya. "TIDAK! JANGAN! AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHATNYA! JANGAN DIBUKA!" Bapak itu histeris, seolah-olah melindungi dirinya dari sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Bapak ada-ada saja. Ini kan cermin, tentu saja akan menampilkan jati diri bapak."

"Bukan itu maksudku! Ia menampilkan roh jahat di dalam dirimu. Dia adalah dirimu yang terpendam! Dia mengerikan! Makhluk iblis!"

"Bapak, tolong tenang—"

"Ah, sudahlah! Ini! Ambil seberapapun yang kau mau, tapi hancurkan cermin itu secepatnya!"

Ia melemparkan beberapa keping_ tael_ ke meja dan melangkah pergi. Yi Fan tidak pernah melihatnya lagi.

'Konyol sekali,' pikirnya sambil menggantung cermin yang masih dibalut kain kanvas itu dengan paku dinding. 'Mana ada barang semacam itu?' Satu per satu kertas pelindung itu dia lepas dan ia robek kainnya, menampilkan sebidang cermin dengan bingkai obsidian yang diukir indah, naga-naga menghiasi pinggiran dengan bunga mawar di tengahnya, desainnya tidak begitu rumit tapi masih terkesan elegan.

Lihatlah. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya bayangan cermin Yi Fan.

Pak tua itu mengada-ada saja.

Yi Fan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, terkekeh sambil merapikan kain kanvas yang berserakan di lantai beserta kertas-kertas dan memojokkan mereka sehingga nanti mereka akan lebih mudah disapu. Benar kata anak-anak sekarang: orang tua memang sudah kolot semua.

"_Lama tak berjumpa, Yi Fan." _

Dengan itu, Yi Fan membeku. Suara itu— Tidak mungkin—

"_Apa? Tidak ada 'Halo, Kris.'?" _

Mulut Yi Fan terbata-bata, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan tapi juga tidak bisa dikatup rapat. Ia berbalik, matanya terbelalak, melotot, tidak percaya kalau kembaran jiwanya sungguh ada. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Ia tidak nyata. Tidak.

Tapi fakta berkata lain.

Tubuh tinggi. Wajah Yi Fan. Rambut keemasan mencolok.

Tidak salah lagi.

"Kris?"

.

.

.

Kenapa dia?

Kenapa harus Zi Tao?

Pemuda itu merasa sangat terkutuk. Zi Tao sangat terbiasa dengan sentuhan dan kata-kata manis Yi Fan, walaupun ia masih dihantui oleh moral keluarganya yang sangat bertentangan dengan yang ia jalani. Laki-laki tidak seharusnya saling mencintai, tapi— Yi Fan, dia… dia mengubah segalanya. Zi Tao kebingungan. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasa sangat menginginkan Yi Fan disana, menemaninya, menebus kesalahannya karena telah menjadi istri yang buruk.

Yi Fan meminta tolong kepadanya untuk membebaskannya dari kesalahannya, dan Zi Tao telah menolak kasih sayang Yi Fan terus-menerus. Apa yang telah ia lakukan?

Zi Tao memainkan kalung giok yang diberikan oleh Yi Fan, berharap Yi Fan ada di sampingnya. Ia ingin disentuh, dimanjakan oleh Yi Fan dan mendengar pujian, 'Taozi' dengan suara baritone Yi Fan. Zi Tao ingin membalas cinta Yi Fan dan menciumnya tanpa batas kapasitas oksigen, membuat Yi Fan jatuh cinta lebih dalam lagi kepadanya. Ia menginginkan Yi Fan untuk membuatnya merasa nikmat seperti _mìyuè yè _(malam bulan madu)mereka, api hasrat yang membara di tubuh Zi Tao ini harus segera diberi kayu agar dapat tetap menyala, dan ia butuh Yi Fan untuk merasakan itu.

Ia butuh Yi Fan sekarang! Ada sesuatu di dalamnya yang begitu merindukan Yi Fan, memintanya untuk mencintainya. Ia tidak mengerti. Yi Fan berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuknya, kan? Kalau begitu, dia seharusnya ada di samping, mengajarinya caranya mencintainya dan—

TOK TOK!

Sulit dipercaya. Pintu itu akhirnya berbunyi.

Zi Tao cepat-cepat mengintip lewat jendela. Di Yingtian, orang seukuran Yi Fan tidak banyak jumlahnya sehingga bisa terlihat kehilangan kepalanya ketika dilihat dari jendela lantai dua. Sosok itu terlihat seperti Yi Fan, membuat Zi Tao bergembira saat ia menuruni tangga untuk menyambut suaminya.

"Yi Fan, aku tidak percaya ini!" serunya dengan nafas terengah-engah, begitu bersemangat. Pintu terbuka dan ia segera menempelkan bibirnya ke milik orang yang ada di depan pintu. Ia menyesal telah memperlakukan Yi Fan seperti itu, tekadnya membulat karena Yi Fan akhirnya pulang setelah lebih dari setahun.

"Aku memang pandai memilih. Kau sangat manis, Taozi."

DEG.

Dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, Zi Tao melangkah mundur dan mengamati 'orang asing' di depannya ini. Dia sama persis dengan Yi Fan, kecuali rambutnya yang berwarna seperti tersengat matahari dan tatapan yang asing. Yi Fan akan melihat Zi Tao dengan penuh kasih sayang dan cinta, tapi… orang ini melihat Zi Tao seperti makanan langka yang siap disantap.

Zi Tao berlari ke dalam rumah dan membanting pintu rumah, namun kaki orang itu sudah mengganjalnya. Tangannya yang lebih kuat dari milik Zi Tao mendorong pintu sehingga ia bisa masuk, membuat Zi Tao terpelanting ke lantai walaupun ia sudah lama belajar wushu dan mengerti tentang keseimbangan tubuh.

"Si…" Zi Tao mengambil nafas ketika orang itu menindihnya di lantai, membuat Zi Tao terlihat tidak berdaya. "Siapa kau?"

"Namaku Kris. Camkan itu, manis, karena namakulah yang akan kau gunakan untuk meminta kenikmatan dariku."

"Lepaskan!" Zi Tao menjerit kesakitan. Berat! Orang ini seperti menahan segala tenaganya! Yang benar saja! "Seenaknya saja! Lepas!"

Yang diteriaki hanya terkekeh, seringai terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Aku akan menghapus Yi Fan dari ingatanmu."

.

.

.

Tuberculosis—eh, maksudnya,To Be Continued.

* * *

a/n: yey~ bisa update cepet hohoho~ yang kemaren-kemaren sempet bm-an sorry ngga bales ya. author hp-nya rusak, sekarang harus register langganan bb lagi orz ;_; lanjut ora? review ya~

.


	3. Chapter 2: Concave

**Mirror's Edge  
**

by _munching muffins (FFnet)_

_rating: r  
_

_genre: romance, general, historical, possible angst, slight fluff  
_

Pairing: Kris/Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan/ Huang Zi Tao

Warning: Boy/boy, shounen-ai, possible angst, slight horror

disclaimer: EXO (c) S.M. ENT.

* * *

a/n: makasih buat semua yang udah review ya~ haha, tadinya mau upload pas libur kemaren, tapi nyatanya gak jadi soalnya pas nulis malah ketiduran orz ;_; oke, lanjut aja chapter 2 dan next chapter udah terakhir, jadi kalo masih ada pertanyaan, tumpahin aja ke review. mudah-mudahan di next chapter bisa kejawab di dalam ceritanya. kalo nggak, yah, paling author jelasin di author's note. read and review ya, thankies~

**review replies:**

**Arista Estiningt:** kenapa oh kenapa~ (?) yi fan kan masih di dalam cermin, piye dong~? xP

**springyeol:** hohoho, makasih~ jangan ratusan kali juga, ntar taunya bosen. nyok, lanjut~

**Guest (1):** yukk

**BIBIRKKAMJONG: **makasih~ eh, dari baca creepypasta. kan ada cerita doppelganger gitu, yaudah mikirnya langsung kesini. duh, kris ada dua, taruh mana ya~ /lirik cermin #plak

**Guest(2): **haha, gpp. makasih ya~

**rere: **awalnya juga gaje sih, author akuin xD hmm, menurut rere gmn? ada ngga ya?

**vickykezia23: **makasih~ ah, tao jangan disebelin. kan dia panda punya auth-eh, ma-maksudnya punya kris/yi fan/ duizhang #halah /pukpukkepalakris

**amyeka: **hmm, gak tau deh, soalnya yi fan dan kris tu berkonflik berat, kayak di chapter ini. /ikut2an nyorakin tao #wushu-ed

**Mulov: **huahhahaha thank you~ muter-muter piye toh?

**RitSuKa-HigaSasHi: **haha author juga suka ngeliat mereka berantem, apalagi kalau lagi ngerebutin tao. kalau di ranjang ber-3 piye itu? #nosebleed. hmm, ntar author pm pinnya aja ya~

**Kris-MINE: **nyahahaha~ makasih~ jiah, author gak bisa makan mici -_- iya, udah dipandangin dua naga lho #eh

**BooChangChang: **hahaha kan kris disengat matahari, bukan disengat jeruk xD karena aku kebiasaan pake nama itu depan nama belakang ama dua belakang nama asli. jadi yah, kebiasaan manggilnya yi fan aja sih... HAHAHA, padahal itu smut fail banget. tapi makasih ya~

**PrinceTae: **oh hao le, wo shuo Huayu, ni yao bu yao? #authorditabok jiah ini dari zaman dinasti Ming atuh. udah ditulis paling atas: Yingtian, Dinasti Ming, kan? iya author kebiasaan bikin smut yang bahasa inggris. pas indo langsung awkward... yokk lanjut~

**ru-ie:** kekurangan ngga punya beta reader bahasa (cuma punya buat english), tapi sekarang waktunya udah ngga cukup buat nyari, mau UN. eits, ketauan ni kayaknya authornya bacaannya berat-berat. tapi makasih kritiknya ya~ mudah-mudahan chap dpn lebih banyak dialog~

**Shin SeungGi:** makasih~

**KissKris: **dilihat dari mana aja, dua-duanya bener sih xD umm, gimana ya? baca aja deh~

**KyuKi Yanagishita:** hayo apa~? yokk lanjut

**Jin Ki Tao:** kris agak susah disimpulkan cuma dari dasar chap 1, harus dari kesemua chapter bru bisa dapet karakter dia. tul~ oke lanjut

**chikakyumin: **/pukpukkrismalangnyadikau

**7D: **merinding napa? ac-nya kecilin~ (jayus) lanjut kok x3

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Concave**

.

.

.

Ini bukan salah Kris.

Ini bukan salahnya. Bukan salahnya induk ayam itu terkapar tak bernyawa saat ia mengejarnya dan menginjaknya karena telah mematuki kakinya setelah menjahili anak-anak ayam itu.

Ini bukan salahnya. Bukan salahnya Kris mengambil alih tubuh Yi Fan saat ia ingin bermain di jembatan dan menyebabkan Yi Fan tidak menemui ibunya malam itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Ini bukan salahnya. Bukan salahnya para biksu meninggal dalam kebakaran kuil Buddha beberapa malam kemudian setelah mereka mencoba melakukan ritual untuk mengenyahkannya.

Bukan. Ini bukannya salahnya.

Para biksu dari _sìmiào_ itu yang salah! Mereka melihatnya di dalam tubuh Yi Fan dan memanggilnya '_Èmó chóngshēng_—bibit iblis'. Bukan, dia juga manusia. Dia berhak menjadi manusia, tapi mereka tidak mendengarnya. Tangan-tangan itu menariknya dan mengikatnya, menempelkan _jīnzhǐ_ atau kertas penangkal arwah kepadanya dan menyanyikan semacam ayat untuknya.

Ia memohon kepada mereka untuk mendengarnya, tapi mereka tidak menghiraukannya.

Ia meminta Yi Fan untuk membujuk orang-orang itu.

Hal terburuk saat itu? Yi Fan tidak menghentikan mereka.

Walaupun Kris tidak bisa melihatnya, itu seperti Yi Fan telah memalingkan mukanya. Kris tidak percaya. Bukankah mereka ini satu? Dua bagian terpendam yang disatukan dalam tubuh Yi Fan? Karena Yi Fan telah mengacuhkannya, Kris menempatkan dendam kepadanya merupakan tindakan yang dimengerti.

Kalau Yi Fan tidak mau menolong, maka ia akan melakukan ini sendiri.

Ia sudah muak! Muak! Yi Fan selalu menjadi si anak sempurna dan ia tidak pernah dipandang—tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan bahkan. Sejujurnya, Yi Fan tidak akan bisa apa-apa tanpanya karena ia selalu takut mengotori statusnya yang 'sangat memukau' itu. Kris membantunya melakukan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin akan dilakukannya, tapi apa yang ia dapat?

Ia bahkan tidak dipandang oleh Yi Fan sebagai manusia!

Baiklah. Kalau Kris tidak bisa dianggap manusia, maka ia akan melenyapkan Yi Fan agar ia bisa menjadi manusia sesungguhnya.

Kris pernah bercerita kepada Yi Fan bahwa ia tidak menyukai warna hitam di rambut Kris, walaupun itu adalah tubuh Yi Fan. Ia ingin kalau ia bisa menjadi diri sendiri, ia memiliki rambut yang seperti tersengat matahari karena tidak seorang pun di China memiliki rambut seperti itu. Belum lagi warna itu seperti emas, warna kaisar, sehingga ia terkesan memiliki jiwa pemberontak karena berani menantang kaisar. Faktanya itu sangatlah benar: Kris memiliki lebih banyak semangat untuk melakukannya yang diinginkannya dibandingkan Yi Fan.

Malam itu ia gunakan semangat untuk pemberontakan yang layak dimasukkan ke catatan sejarah dinasti Ming.

Kalau ia diminta untuk menceritakan kembali malam itu, Kris tidak mengingat banyak. Ia hanya mendapat beberapa hal seperti membakar kuil Buddha dan memaksa Yi Fan tetap memakai tubuh itu setelah ia memblokir semua jalan keluar dari bangunan yang terbakar itu. Hal-hal lain seperti menyekap para biksu, merubuhkan semua pilar kayu kuil, dan membinasakan beberapa orang terdekat, semuanya terlewat dari benaknya. Tidak ada apapun. Ia bahkan tidak ingat mengapa ia bisa ada di rumah pengadilan dengan vonis hukuman gantung, beberapa saat sebelum hukuman itu diganti.

Dari semua dosa Kris, ia masih tetap membuat satu lagi.

Bukan salahnya bahwa ia jatuh cinta kepada Huang Zi Tao.

.

.

.

"Kris?"

Sosok di balik cermin itu terkekeh lebih kencang, seolah-olah mencemooh Yi Fan. Biar saja. Untuk sekali ini, Kris ingin menang, dan ia tidak akan membiarkan Yi Fan merenggut kesempatan itu sekarang. _"Ya, Yi Fan, ini aku. Bagaimana kabar Zi Tao, Yi Fan? Apakah dia sudah mencintaimu?" _

"T…" Yi Fan sedikit terbata-bata, tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan Kris mengetahui yang sesungguhnya. "Tentu saja."

"_Benarkah? Terakhir kudengar, kau meninggalkannya. Kau kira meninggalkannya untuk membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia mencintaimu?" _

"Bukan begitu! Aku pergi untuk mencari nafkah untuknya! Lagipula, kau tahu apa soal uang, hah?"

"_Kau tidak perlu meninggikan suaramu, Yi Fan. Itu hanya menunjukkan bahwa kau tidak percaya diri. Aku yakin bahkan sampai sekarang Zi Tao masih menutup kakinya untukmu jika kau tidak membukanya saat di ranjang." _

"Aku mencintainya, jadi apa peduliku kalau dia tidak ingin dimasuki?"

"_Kau tahu, tubuhnya pasti sangat mencintaimu saat ia menawarkan dirinya, sengaja atau tidak sengaja. Ingat, Yi Fan, bahasa tubuh. Apa kau pernah mengalaminya dari Zi Tao, Yi Fan?" _

"T-Tidak." Yi Fan menajamkan pandangannya ke Kris. "Tapi tahu apa kau tentang cinta? Engkau bukan manusia. Bukan apa-apa!"

"_Aku menantangmu mengatakan itu lagi. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu terima kasih! Seingatku, kaulah anak terpandang yang memohon untuk diberi kehidupan kedua, bukan aku." _

"Tapi aku tidak meminta_mu_." Yi Fan mengelilingi toko gadai itu, mencari sesuatu yang cukup keras. "Pak tua itu benar. Aku harus menhancurkan cermin ini." Ia terus mencari sampai hasilnya nihil. Bagaimana mungkin toko gadai tidak punya barang untuk memukul?

"_Silahkan saja. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu. Aku bukan dirimu yang tidak tahu caranya bersenang-senang."_

"Aku punya tanggung jawab, Kris, dan Zi Tao sekarang istriku. Kewajibkanku adalah memberi yang terbaik untuknya."

"_Maksudmu Zi Tao istriku. Tidak akan kuperbolehkan Zi Tao jatuh cinta sedikit pun kepadamu!" _

"Sudah cukup! Aku tidak akan meresikokan hidupku hanya karena kau terlibat di dalamnya!"

Tangan Yi Fan terbentuk menjadi kepalan, mengarahnya ke wajah Kris yang ada di cermin. Benda itu harus dihancurkan! Ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya ia bertemu dengan Kris. Cukup sudah dengan masa lampaunya yang dihantui olehnya, ia tidak perlu mencemaskan diri dengan hal-hal selain membuat Zi Tao setidaknya mulai tulus memperdulikannya.

Biar saja tangannya terluka sedikit. Pecahan kaca tidak akan bermakna banyak untuknya.

TAP.

Kepalan Yi Fan tidak pernah mendarat di bidang dingin itu. Dilihat olehnya Kris menyeringai lebar, tangannya keluar dari persegi panjang itu dan menahan pergelangan tangan Yi Fan. Walaupun hanya lengan Kris yang keluar, itu membuat Yi Fan sedikit takut. Bagaimana—

"Apa—kau—Kris? Ada apa ini?"

Tanpa sepatah kata pun, Kris menarik lengan _hanfu_ Yi Fan dan membawanya lebih dekat ke cermin, kepala Yi Fan terasa sudah masuk ke dalam cermin itu sendiri. Tidak lama sebelum ia merasa pening, seperti ia baru saja menjadi burung merpati dan dilempari ketapel oleh kasim kaisar, namun ia terlambat menyadari bahwa Kris telah melangkah keluar.

_Tidak._

Walaupun ia merasa pusing, Yi Fan dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba menahan kaki Kris yang hendak berjalan keluar, namun semuanya terlambat. Ia mencoba mengejarnya, namun ia merasa ada yang menghalanginya. Mengherankan. Padahal ia masih bisa melihat Kris di depannya, tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa mendekatinya?

Pada saat itu Yi Fan menyadari: _ia terjebak di dalam cermin. _

"Hei! Keluarkan aku! Kris, keluarkan aku!"

Ia memanggil, memukuli bidang transparan yang ada di depannya, tapi sekeras apapun ia memukul, cermin itu tetap ada di tempatnya. Kris yang melihatnya hanya tertawa, entah karena ia bahagia melihat seluruh tubuhnya yang akhirnya ia miliki atau kebenciannya terhadap Kris akhirnya dipuaskan. Yang pasti keduanya membuatnya senang, itu saja sudah sangat cukup.

Jujur saja, bahkan Kris tidak tahu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Mungkin karena ia sempat menjadi bagian dari hidup Yi Fan, tapi bukannya ia peduli—sama sekali tidak. Satu-satunya yang ia pedulikan adalah akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuh tinggi menjulang, paras menawan yang elok, dan rambut keemasan. Ya, itu pasti Kris.

_'Akhirnya!'_ Ia tidak percaya, pikirnya sambil terkikik dalam hati. _'Aku akhirnya berhasil menyingkirkanmu!'_

Yi Fan terperangkap di dalam cermin, Kris yang bebas leluasa melakukan apa saja, dan Zi Tao yang sendirian menungguinya dengan tubuh indahnya berbaring di ranjang cinta mereka. Bahkan seseorang tanpa kemampuan aritmatika pun bisa menarik kesimpulan yang ada di kepala Kris saat itu.

Kris menjilat bibir atasnya dan menoleh ke sosok Yi Fan yang masih mendobrak lapisan tembus pandang itu. Ia menyeringai, membuat Yi Fan merasakan hawa dingin menusuk ke tulang-tulangnya. Suara Yi Fan yang memintanya membebaskannya hampir tidak terdengar, membuat Kris ingin tertawa sadis.

"Biar kusampaikan salammu untuk Taozi-ku, ya~?"

Teriakan dan umpatan yang dikeluarkan Yi Fan tidak terdengar lebih dari hembusan angin yang menggelitik telinga Kris, yang menglanglang buana, berlangkah menjauh.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menghapus Yi Fan dari ingatanmu."

Pintu itu sudah lama tertutup, menghadang semua kontak dengan dunia luar sementara Kris menindihnya dan menatapnya dengan matanya yang liar itu. Zi Tao mengerahkan kemampuannya, sekuat tenaga mendorong Kris yang ada di atasnya dan menendang-nendang sebagai pemberontakan. Ia memohon kepada Kris untuk melepaskannya, tapi semua usaha itu sia-sia. Tidak bijak memancing nafsu sang ular yang telah menangkap mangsanya.

Kris sangat menginginkan Zi Tao, memercayai bahwa ia lebih mencintai Zi Tao dibandingkan Yi Fan keparat itu. Mata hitam yang tegas milik Zi Tao menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas dan mulut yang tidak berhenti memohon, membuat Kris harus menahan seluruh tubuhnya untuk tidak memasuki tubuh Zi Tao saat itu juga. Tidak, ia akan membuat Zi Tao begitu mencintainya sehingga ia akan menawarkan dirinya untuk dijadikan miliknya, milik Kris.

Itu akan terjadi. Itu_ pasti _akan terjadi.

Kris menahan bagian belakang kepala Zi Tao sebelum mencium bibir sempurnanya itu. Manis, seperti madu dan buah _peach_, pasangan serasi yang menambahkan sensasi rasa yang begitu khas, _begitu Zi Tao_. Ia memerintahkan Zi Tao untuk menjulurkan lidahnya, namun Zi Tao menggeleng cukup kencang, tapi Kris tidak menerima penolakan sebagai jawaban. Tangan yang tidak sedang menahan kepala Zi Tao menelusuri punggungnya, hanya berhenti saat berada di bagian paling dekat dengan belahan bokong kenyalnya, membuat Zi Tao memalingkan kepalanya dan berusaha melarikan diri.

"Ah, ah, ah~" Kris menahan tawa melihat Zi Tao yang begitu berniat menjauhinya. "Kau belum boleh pergi, sayang. Kita belum bersenang-senang, kan?"

"Hentikan! Tolong, jangan! Kumoh—"

"Kau tahu, aku suka mendengarmu memohon seperti itu." Oh, betapa kejamnya—kata-kata itu membuat Zi Tao berhenti memberontak dan melihat ke arah Kris dengan ekspresi ketakutan. "Oh, apa ini? Kau takut kepadaku?"

Namun ia tidak menyangka Zi Tao akan benar-benar mengangguk.

Tidak. Tidak, ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Zi Tao seharusnya terus menentangnya, menunjukkan kepadanya kalau Kris tidak akan bisa mengambilnya semudah itu. Kris seharusnya menjinakkan Zi Tao, memaksanya menerima takdirnya untuk menjadi milik Kris. Tapi ia sudah menggagalkan prioritas utamanya untuk membuat Zi Tao mencintainya. Ia tidak seharusnya membuat Zi Tao... takut.

"Maafkan aku." Kris mengusap air mata yang mulai turun deras di wajah manis Zi Tao. "Aku tidak bermaksud—"

Sesuatu telah menghantam perutnya dengan keras. Ia tidak sempat memproses apa yang terjadi, tapi begitu ia merintih, Zi Tao merayap keluar dari bawah Kris dan berlari menaiki tangga.

"Hey, tunggu! Zi Tao!"

Berlari. Ia harus tetap berlari. Orang itu jelas tidak akan menghormati tubuhnya ataupun status menikahnya. Lagipula siapa orang ini, memasuki rumahnya dan berusaha menjadikannya seperti seorang _jìnǚ_ murahan?

Satu-satunya yang ada di pikirannya adalah untuk menjauh dari pria yang menyerupai Yi Fan itu.

Tapi nasib oh nasib, kadang _shuǐ_ (air) juga bisa mencelakai.

Zi Tao kehilangan pijakan karena kakinya yang basah, membuat pergelangan kakinya terasa sangat sakit ketika terbentur anak tangga lain dan terjatuh. Ia tidak ingat banyak—semua yang dilihatnya tampak bergerak—tapi Kris berhasil menangkapnya sebelum kepala Zi Tao menyentuh lantai.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Zi Tao terlihat geram. Ia menepis tangan Kris dan mencoba berjalan, tapi baru satu langkah saja ia terjatuh. Tumitnya perih sekali, membuatnya merintih kesakitan. Tidak, ini celaka! Kris, orang yang tadi akan memperkosanya, sedang merangkulnya dan ia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Ia tidak akan bisa melawan!

Kalau seperti ini, tidak diragukan lagi Kris akan memasukkan 'itu' tanpa Zi Tao bisa menghalanginya!

Saat itu Kris sudah menggendong Zi Tao, satu tangan di bawah bahunya dan yang lain di bagian bawah kedua lututnya, ia berjalan ke ruangan tepat di depannya, tidak diragukan lagi bahwa itu kamar Zi Tao. Pemuda berambut kelam itu memekik, panik membanjiri darahnya. Ia lebih histeris ketika Kris membawanya ke kamarnya dan membaringnya di tempat tidur. Oh, jadi adegan pemerkosaan tidak nikmat jika tidak sambil mengotori ranjang korban, begitu?

"Jangan bergerak." Tentu saja ia akan berkata begitu. Kris pasti menyukainya saat Zi Tao terlihat begitu tidak berdaya. Mungkin untuk membuat Zi Tao terperangkap dalam jenis senggama yang paling Kris sukai? Apa Kris menyukai permainan dengan tali dan besi? Pasti tidak jauh dari situ.

Lihat saja! Pasti si pirang itu akan membuka hanfu-nya sebentar lagi! Bagian depannya sudah ia pegang, dan—tunggu.

…Ia merobeknya?

"Aku tidak berani menggeledah barang-barangmu, jadi aku hanya bisa menggunakan ini."

Kris melilitkan kain yang telah disobeknya ke pergelangan kaki Zi Tao yang terluka, tapi sebelum ia mengikatnya, ia menanyakan apa Zi Tao punya air dan tempatnya. Wajah manis itu tidak mengucapkan kata-kata, hanya mengangguk karena kontras antara kebingungan dan ketakutan. Kris bergegas ke bawah, tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Zi Tao, dan kembali dengan barang-barang yang diperlukannya. Zi Tao yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sambil berusaha memijat kakinya menatapnya heran.

Kain sobekan itu dibasahkan oleh Kris sebelum ia membalut tumit Zi Tao, yang masih kebingungan.

"Kau tidak akan kusentuh. Aku tidak setega itu."

Zi Tao ingin bertanya. Ia mungkin tidak suka tatapan Kris yang seolah-olah menelenanjanginya, tapi kemudian bertindak seolah-olah ia menghormati tubuhnya. Keinginan itu ia urungkan, mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum sedikit ke orang yang amat menjadikannya objek fantasinya itu. Ia berterima kasih, tidak tahu bahwa Kris sedang menjilat bibirnya.

Kita tentunya tahu kalau seseorang menjilat bibirnya, itu adalah bahasa tubuh yang dapat diterjemahkan sebagai sangat menginginkan sesuatu.

Ada alasan Zi Tao tidak berani melihat wajah Kris. Ya, Kris sangat mirip dengan Yi Fan, dan itu membangunkan semua perasaan kompleks yang dimilikinya, termasuk nafsu birahinya. Ia tidak ingin menumpahkannya ke orang yang salah, maka jika mungkin, Zi Tao ingin tidak melihat Kris sama sekali.

Ada juga alasan mengapa Kris baru datang lewat dari waktu yang ditentukan Yi Fan. Ia mungkin berkata setahun, tapi Kris membuatnya hampir sepert dua tahun. Hal ini agar Yi Fan terlihat tidak memperdulikan Zi Tao lagi sejak ia memenjarakannya di dalam cermin. Kalau Yi Fan tidak bisa keluar sekarang, tentunya ia tidak akan pernah bisa keluar. Oleh karena itu, Kris tidak perlu khawatir Yi Fan akan menghalangi niatnya.

Zi Tao yang enggan menerimanya mungkin adalah suatu rintangan, tapi ia sendiri tidak mengira Zi Tao akan benar-benar mencintai Yi Fan. Ia berpikir bahwa Zi Tao tidak akan peduli siapa diri Kris, karena Kris saat itu hanya bermodal alasan 'sepupu jauh Yi Fan yang ingin menginap'. Sungguh, ia juga tidak mengira akan mencicipi bibir Zi Tao. Tidak, tidak pernah! Lembut, nikmat, _menggairahkan_. Kris tidak bisa menjalankan rencananya dengan mulus karena emosinya yang berantakan dan menyerang Zi Tao saat itu juga. Zi Tao masih menolaknya, memilih untuk setia kepadanya suaminya yang tidak mungkin kembali lagi.

Namun Kris adalah Kris. Ia pasti akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, dengan cara apapun itu.

Yi Fan akan segera ia buat menghilang dari benak Zi Tao, _untuk selamanya._

.

.

.

Kaki yang terkilir memerlukan waktu empat belas matahari terbenam untuk sembuh.

Pada saat itu warna-warna _shí yuè _(bulan Oktober) telah menjadikan langit sebagai kanvasnya. Merah telah menggantikan hijau dan kuning terpantul di riak-riak berwarna langit, pallete dengan tiga warna di atas dunia yang akan menjadi kelabu, namun memiliki begitu banyak corak cahaya, tapi tidak akan pernah mengalahkan nilai estetika Zi Tao, yang saat itu berada dalam dekapannya.

Kris menghirup wangi _peach_ Zi Tao dari tengkuk lehernya sementara Zi Tao bermain dengan riak-riak air menggunakan dedaunan gugur yang dijatuhkannya ke danau. Saat itu mereka sedang ada di jembatan di tengah danau, menghabiskan matahari terbenam setelah banyak bujukan dari pihak Kris. Menurutnya, sangat disayangkan Zi Tao terus berada di dalam susunan dinding, padahal ia seharusnya di luar, membuat bahkan _Dà zìrán mǔqīn_ iri hati akan dirinya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum melihat Zi Tao yang terlihat sedikit lebih gembira, menikmati pantulan wajah Zi Tao di danau sambil merogoh ke balik rongga lengannya. Akankah ia bisa membuat Zi Tao lebih bahagia lagi?

"Aku membawakanmu hadiah," bisiknya ke telinga kanan Zi Tao, sedikit menggelitiknya dengan nafasnya.

Ah, si manis ini ternyata penasaran. Sebuah berkah untuk Kris bisa membuat Zi Tao memfokuskan pandangannya ke arahnya. Ia menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengecup leher Zi Tao, memberi petunjuk tentang hadiahnya. Ini membuat Zi Tao sedikit ketakutan, tapi ia kerap kali mengingatkan dirinya kalau ia—

Ia melihat sesuatu bergerak. Lebih seperti… terayun?

Sebuah pita. Kris memegang seutas pita berbentuk aneh di tangannya, mengayunkannya di depan pandangan Zi Tao seolah-olah ingin menghipnotisnya. Kepala Zi Tao mengikuti arah ayun pita itu, kadang-kadang tangannya akan mencoba menggapainya. _'Seperti kucing saja,'_ Kris meringis.

Setelah selesai melihat Zi Tao yang begitu menggemaskan dengan pita itu, ia membelai leher Zi Tao dengan tangannya sebelum melingkarkan pita itu erat di lehernya, melingkarinya dengan ketat seperti yang kita kenal sebagai _choker_.

_Xiàngliàn_ itu terbuat dari kayu yang dipahat hingga halus berwarna hitam dengan hiasan—yang tadinya Zi Tao anggap aneh—bunga kembar keemasan dan beberapa butir berlian pemanis, ujung-ujungnya berupa benang yang telah selesai diikat oleh Kris.

"Selesai," kata Kris dengan riang, mengagumi mahakaryanya yang terlihat seperti _miliknya_, berkilauan dan memancarkan segala hal yang akan ia cintai. "Bukankah ini lebih baik daripada kalung usangmu?"

Menancap. Tapi, oh, Zi Tao yang polos, ia mengira Kris hanya bercanda dan tertawa menghibur. "Terima kasih," katanya.

Kayu-kayu jembatan itu terbuat dari pilihan kaisar, nilai estetika tertinggi dari elemen kayu, tertanam pada Bumi seperti _yīnghuā _(pohon bunga ceri), namun kuat seperti besi yang keras hati. Zi Tao menemukan dirinya terpojok dengan punggungnya disandarkan ke salah satu penyangganya, kedua lengan Kris ada di sampingnya, memenjarakannya. Ingin sekali ia menghajar orang ini, tapi… ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya.

Mungkin karena ia begitu mirip dengan 'dia'?

Tatkala ia tadinya berada dalam dekapan Kris, ia bermain sandiwara bahwa dia-lah Yi Fan, bukan Kris. Zi Tao begitu merindukan Yi Fan, bahkan hingga bersedia berada di dekapan orang lain selama orang itu mirip dengannya. Jujur saja, ia membuat dirinya sendiri mual, tapi Yi Fan telah ingkar janji. Katanya 'hanya sampai _shé nián de dōngjì_', tapi sampai sekarang pun ia tidak datang.

Tidak. Ia tidak berselingkuh. Kris bukan apa-apanya.

Sayangnya, Kris tahu betul akan ini. "Kau sangat… memikat, Taozi. Aku mencintaimu." Bahkan caranya memanggilnya pun persis sama. Hanya cara mereka menatap Zi Tao dan warna rambut mereka yang berbeda, tapi pelan-pelan Kris juga mulai menyerupai Yi Fan, mulai memandangnya dengan perasaan penuh kasih sayang. Cara mereka mengelus rambut hitam Zi Tao sama. Cara mereka memegang wajah Zi Tao sama. Cara mereka meraba punggungnya sama. Cara mereka menciumnya juga sama.

(Perangkap yang cerdik.)

_Tidak. _

Kris bukan Yi Fan. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi Yi Fan.

(Perangkap itu hangus seketika.)

Zi Tao mendorong Kris yang sedang lengah menikmati bibirnya. Ia pun masih terengah-engah, tapi ia menatap Kris yang mendesis kesakitan, bibirnya terlihat memiliki bekas terpotong dan darahnya sedikit mengalir di tangan yang sedang meraba mulutnya itu.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku masih punya suami."

Kalimat yang menyatakan fakta. Mungkin inilah kenapa kita lebih senang mendengar opini: karena mereka tidak terdengar sedingin kenyataan, seperti membandingkan kehidupan yang penuh dusta dan kematian yang menilai berdasarkan kejujuran. Kris merasakan darahnya membeku dan kemudian terbakar, menyaksikan Zi Tao berjalan kembali tanpa melihat ke arahnya sekalipun.

Ia berdiri disana, tertegun. Tak lama kemudian, Kris menyeringai.

Mungkin sudah saatnya ia sedikit bermain curang.

(Tapi saat terdesak, ular akan selalu mengeluarkan bisa mematikan.)

.

.

.

Secarik surat.

Pesan tertulis dalam bentuk sebuah _shǒujuàn_.

Sebuah guci kecil berisikan abu.

Isakan pilu dari seseorang yang tengah menangis di tanah, menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara rintik-rintik hujan.

Kalimat _'Kami turut berduka cita'_ tidak akan mengubah apapun.

Hanya satu yang berubah, tapi itu menyobek realita yang selama ini dipegang kuat oleh Zi Tao.

Yi Fan sudah tidak ada.

.

.

.

"Mau apa kau kesini?"

'Biksu' itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Lima kantung lagi, Tuan. Untuk pembayaran surat kematian palsu dan abu dari babi-babi yang kau suruh aku bakar dalam guci kecil itu."

Kris sedikit mengumpat kesal, tapi ia masuk ke dalam dan melempar kantung-kantung _tael_ itu dengan tatapan datar. "Kurasa ada gunanya juga agamamu mengajarkan kremasi."

"Semua yang mati memang harus dibakar, Tuan. Ini supaya mereka bisa menghadap Langit."

"Aku tidak peduli." Kris melipatkan lengannya di depan dadanya. Pandangannya seakan-akan mengusir biksu palsu itu.

"Tuanku, jika aku boleh tahu, kemana orang yang ada di su—"

Pintu sudah tertutup, memaksa 'biksu' itu menghela nafas dan pergi menunggangi kudanya.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Kris berteriak mengusirnya, tapi ada seseorang di atas yang telah tertidur pulas karena 'permainan' mereka. Oh, betapa menggiurkannya Zi Tao ketika menangis di pelukannya, memintanya untuk membuatnya melupakan segalanya. Tentu saja, keinginan Zi Tao seperti perintah baginya, maka ia membuatnya hanya merasakan kenikmatan pada malam itu.

Ia memasukkan dirinya ke tempat tidur, tepat di sebelah Zi Tao yang tidak memakai apapun kecuali selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Zi Tao yang manis, Zi Tao yang polos, Zi Tao yang _sangat _sempurna, sekarang Zi Tao adalah miliknya. Kris adalah pegangan terakhir Zi Tao, akan ia pastikan itu.

Akan ia buat Zi Tao tidak tahan berpisah barang sedetik pun darinya.

Kris mengelus bibir Zi Tao, yang saat itu mendengkur pelan, sebelum menggiring tangannya untuk melingkari pinggang tubuh menggoda itu. Zi Tao didekatkannya, rambut hitam itu tepat di bawah hidungnya dan wangi yang melanda hidungnya sudah seperti penguat rasa baginya. Ia mencium kepala Zi Tao, membelainya sayang sebelum akhirnya tertidur.

Ia tidak sabar hingga fajar menyingsing, saat ia bisa menggoda Zi Tao dan membuatnya lebih jatuh cinta kepadanya.

.

.

.

"SESEORANG KELUARKAN AKU!"

Hitam dan putih bukanlah warna. Mereka perbedaan antara gelap dan terang. Saat itu Yi Fan tidak bisa melihat banyak, kain pelapis telah menutupi cermin itu lagi, membuatnya merasa ada dalam kegelapan, walaupun masih ada cahaya yang menembus.

Yi Fan tahu pukulan tangannya tidak akan banyak membantu, tapi setidaknya itu bisa membuat gaduh. Sayangnya, bukannya mendapat pertolongan, orang-orang disitu merasa ketakutan mendengar suaranya yang meminta tolong itu. Merasa cermin itu terkutuk—sebenarnya betul sekali, mereka menyibak kain di depan cermin itu.

"KELUARKAN AKU! TOLONG! KELUARKAN AKU, KUMOHON!"

Yi Fan tahu selama ia tidak menyerah, pasti akan ada jalan keluar.

Jemarinya meraba ujung-ujung cermin, mencoba mencari celahnya. Yi Fan terus melakukan itu sampai ia menemukannya di bagian atas.

Berada di dunia yang tidak ia kenal, tidak bisa melihat Zi Tao, orang yang paling berharga untuknya—kehidupan macam apa itu?

Ia hanya ingin menemui Zi Tao lagi!

Kuku jarinya mengais bagian atas, tapi tidak cukup untuk membuat celah itu lebih besar. Akhirnya ia menggunakan jari-jarinya untuk menarik bidang tembus pandang itu, walaupun kelihatannya sangat mustahil. Ia tidak peduli. Yi Fan hanya ingin kembali ke Zi Tao, menimangnya dalam pelukannya dan mengatakan betapa ia mencintai 'Taozi'.

Apapun akan ia lakukan hanya untuk melihat Zi Tao, walaupun untuk terakhir kalinya!

Semakin besar usaha seseorang, semakin besar juga hasilnya, tapi dengan resiko yang lebih besar. Yi Fan terus menarik, berharap ia tidak memecahkan kaca itu karena tentunya dunia kegelapan di balik cermin ini tidak stabil, apalagi jika pelapisnya dihancurkan. Yi Fan pastinya akan hancur jika berada di dalamnya!

Betul saja, usahanya besar. Resikonya juga lebih besar. Cairan merah yang keluar dari tubuhnya berkata begitu.

Jemarinya menggagalkannya. Cermin itu tidak bergeming sedikit pun, kokoh seperti _Chángchéng_—Tembok Cina. Satu-satunya yang Yi Fan dapatkan hanyalah ujung jari yang sedikit tergores dan terpotong, menumpahkan darahnya.

Yi Fan akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa keluar. Tidak akan.

Ia menatap cermin itu dengan penuh kebencian. Ingin sekali ia menghancurkannya jika bukan karena ia berada di dalamnya. Karenanya sekarang Kris ada di luar sana! Karenanya sekarang Zi Tao dalam bahaya! Karenanya sekarang ia akan mati di dalam cermin itu tanpa tahu akan kabar Zi Tao, tidak tahu apakah ia selamat atau tidak!

Kris selalu membawa sial untuknya, dan sekarang ia mengincar Zi Tao. Ia yakin, Zi Tao saat itu sedang disiksanya!

Ia tidak bisa melakukan ini. Tidak bisa. Ia harus mencari pertolongan. Bukan untuknya, tapi untuk Zi Tao. Tubuhnya bergetar saat ia menempelkan telunjuknya, membiarkan darah itu membentuk kata-kata yang ia inginkan.

Kata-kata itu berbunyi:

_Jangan takut. _

_Aku tidak ingin melukai siapapun. Aku tidak ingin menakuti maupun menghantui. Aku hanya sudah lama ada di cermin ini, namun aku tidak lahir dari sini. Aku dibawa kesini dan 'dia' tidak akan datang lagi kesini._

_Aku ingin yang melihat cermin ini menolongku. _

_Jangan pecahkan cermin ini. Aku tidak bisa keluar. Jika cermin ini pecah, aku akan tiada. Aku tahu itu. Aku tidak masuk kesini karena kehendakku sendiri, tapi karena 'diriku' yang lain. Dia ada di dalam diriku dan ia telah mengambil tempatku di dunia kalian. _

_Kalian boleh tidak percaya karena aku tidak minta kalian untuk percaya, tapi untuk menolongku. 'Dia' sangat mirip denganku, memakai pakaianku saat berdagang, tinggi badanku, karena dia bagian dari diriku. Satu-satunya perbedaan kami hanyalah rambut kami, dimana aku berambut gelap bagaikan milik pendamping hidupku tersayang, dan miliknya seterang sinar matahari keemasan yang memancarkan segala pemikiran bengisnya. Jika kalian melihatnya, jangan melawannya. _

_Aku tidak ingin membuat siapapun terluka. _

___Carilah Huang Zi Tao. Ini permintaanku, untuk siapapun yang melihat ini untuk melindunginya dari makhluk itu. 'Dia' bukan aku. 'Dia' mungkin akan mengaku sebagai diriku atau melakukan cara lain untuk melukai Zi Tao, tapi 'dia' bukan aku._  


_**Dia adalah Kris, bagian dari diriku saat masa kecilku. Aku memintanya untuk memberikan kesenangan yang tidak pernah diberikan kepadaku semenjak aku kecil, tapi aku membuangnya karena aku dendam padanya yang menyebabkan kesialan. Kurasa kebenciannya kepadaku dan perannya yang sering bertukar tempat denganku memberinya kemampuan untuk—**_

Cepat-cepat Yi Fan menghapus kata-kata itu dengan lengan bajunya.

Apa yang ia lakukan? Ia dan Kris saling membenci! Untuk apa ia memikirkan hal itu? Belum lagi, Kris berniat mencuri Zi Tao yang sudah ia klaim secara legal sebagai istrinya. Milik Yi Fan! Tidak. Ia tidak akan mengakui Kris sebagai bagian dari dirinya, bahkan sampai ke liang kubur sekali pun.

_Tolong. _

_Lindungi Zi Tao. _

_-Wu Yi Fan. _

Darah sangat cepat mongering di atas cermin. Mungkin karena faktor cahaya, tapi ironisnya darah yang mongering dapat melambangkan kematian seseorang. Cahaya itu salah satu faktor kehidupan, membuat darah yang menjadi sumber utama manusia sungguh merupakan keterbalikan, apalagi Yi Fan sama sekali belum mati. Walaupun begitu, ia yakin, setidaknya setengah hatinya telah membusuk karena begitu merindukan orang yang dicintainya.

Makin lama cahaya itu makin terang. Yi Fan menyadari bahwa kain itu mulai hilang, tapi ada seseorang di depannya. Orang itu menaikkan alisnya, membaca tulisan Yi Fan sebelum tertawa, seakan-akan mencemooh Yi Fan, seperti tiap kali mereka bertemu.

"_Bodoh sekali kau, Yi Fan."  
_

.

.

.

TBC_  
_

* * *

a/n: oke, chapter 2 udahan, next itu udah chapter terakhir. kalau ada yang masih mau ditanyain, tumpahin aja ke review, mudah-mudahan dijawab di next chapter, oke? read and review, please~

.


	4. Epilogue: The Edge

**Mirror's Edge**

by _munching muffins (FFnet)_

_rating: r_

_genre: romance, general, historical, possible angst, slight fluff_

Pairing: Kris/Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan/ Huang Zi Tao, slight Hunhan, slight Sulay

Warning: Boy/boy, shounen-ai, possible angst, slight horror

disclaimer: EXO (c) S.M. ENT. Pengen pdkt ama Tao, tapi naganya itu lho... takut dijadiin kebab #halah

Qi Li Xiang (c) Jay Chou

.

* * *

a/n: Gong xi fa chai~ mungkin tulisan author salah, tapi udahlah. hore, chapter terakhir xD sebenarnya kemaren udah upload, tapi site ff lagi error. yaudah, istirahat ya, ff~ eh, baca wae lah, trus jangan lupa review, ok? author ngebut soalnya bis ni mau ngerjain opening video organisasi yearbook. jiayou~ oh ya, nanti di akhir ada quiz yang hadiahnya oneshot dengan tema dan pairing bebas, siap-siap ya~

**review replies:**

**imroooatus:** ini chapter terakhir~ selamat baca~

**Ryu: **hmm. ok. /ikutan datar

**Guest:** I'm assuming you don't speak in my native tongue and are just here to ask about Another Job Wanted. I'm sorry, but I put that story under PERMAMENT HIATUS, as I am idea-less on ways to continue it, therefore if you want to, you may continue it as you wish, so long as you don't claim the original story as yours.

**oniex:** waaaaah~ udah update~

**ajib4ff:** enae jadi kris ama yi fan, bisa haha-hihi ama tao #eh. /pukpukpunggung

**Time to argha**: masa? padahal BI nilainya jeblok sendiri. hohoho, baca aja ya~ gpp kok

**Raichi Lee SangJin ELF**: hohoho makasih~ udahan kok, ni chap terakhirnya~

**Guest(2)**: ini chap terakhirnya~ makasih ya!

**pyolipops**: mirip sinetron ya? /manggut2 hmm, dilupakan ngga ya?

**KecoaLaut **: /pukpukyifan. yah, itulah sifat kris #sweatdrop

**Riszaaa **: makasih! nih last chap /pukpukyifankuadrat

**Guest(3)**: update~

**PrinceTae **: ahaha, aku cuma bilang 'aku bisa bahasa mandarin, kamu mau ngga?' oh yaudah gpp. yifan letoy ahaha~ /pukpukyifan2log8 bisa dong, kris getoh lho~ sip update!

**springyeol**: bahaha makasih~

**Guest(4)**: makasi~ update!

**rere:** hahaha mukaku jawa bgt, cuma ada darah cina dikit dri kakek. belajar mandarin sih emang udah ada di sekolah. yah, suka-suka orang lah~ ah, yah, disini agak author simpelin #agakmananyalo gpp santai aja. umm, rere, kamu bisa kirim contact pribadi? author gak suka kasih pin bb terang2an soalnya. ps: author ngga punya fb, percaya ngga percaya.

**Couphie **: sip! baguslah kamu ngerti walo ngga harus ngerti bahasa mandarinnya, lagian itu cuma tambahan aja kok~ makasih ya~

**shinminkyuu**: yongle dari 1423 ampe musim dingin tahun ular, tapi dari kedatangan kris di rumah zi tao ke chap terakhir tu hongxi. hehe baca aja~

**Jin Ki Tao **: /pukpukkris belom, belom. ini kan chap terakhir. baca aja dulu~

**Volum48 **: HUOOOO! SELAMAT UDAH BIKIN ACC YA! /bikin confetti /ditendangjongin sip, ngga nyesel ya!

**Shin Min Hwa **: buat yi fan, yah, itu tergantung kamunya di chap ini.

**13ginger **: tao-nya buat aku /salah. chapter terakhir!

**Anyta**: lanjut~

**KyuKi Yanagishita **: jangan gitu, toh, kan waktu itu biksu dianggap bener-bener patuh ama agama. ngga tau bahasa suapan kali?

**Irisha Sinna **: bukan, itu kismis #dor maksudnya, kris

**renachun **: thank you~ hmm, pilih mana ya? di chap ini ada surprise lho!

**KissKris**: yeak tambah ketauan author sukanya baca-baca yang berat #umurlobrpsih /pukpukriskuadrat /pukpukkrislog10000 kris ama yifan yang author iri, hahaha~

.  
.

* * *

**Epilogue: The Edge**

.

.

.

Xi Lu Han tidak suka musim dingin.

Satu hal yang paling dikenali dari China adalah instrumen musik mereka, khususnya _erhu_. Ia hanya memiliki dua senar dan dimainkan seperti sebuah celo kecil. Suaranya sangat nyaring, tapi tidak memiliki patokan tentu dengan nada. Jika kau tidak bisa bersinkronisasi dengan _erhu_, kau tidak akan mengerti musik dari keindahan sejatinya.

Jari-jari mahir tengah bertengger di lehernya, memainkan senar itu sambil memejamkan mata. Tangan lainnya menggesek dengan tongkatnya, iramanya bagaikan suara seorang dewi di tengah musim dingin. Ia seperti menidurkan semua makhluk hidup di pekarangannya, tapi kalau itu benar, mungkin musim dingin akan tertidur karena mencintai musiknya.

Pemuda yang gemar memakai _ruqun_ itu menghentikan permainannya ketika ia melihat gundukan hitam di tengah salju. Ia menghampirinya, tapi terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok yang terkapar wajahnya begitu asing, dan ia merutuk dirinya karena mengira 'dia' dan temannya sudah pulang kepadanya.

(Laut memang tidak kenal ampun.)

Sambil menggotong orang itu, ia berlari ke dalam penginapan itu. Didapatinya orang yang ia cari sedang mengganti lilin-lilin kamar, karena hari sudah hampir senja.

"Yi Xing, aku menemukan seseorang!"

.

.

.

Pelan tapi pasti, Yi Fan mulai membeku di belakang pikiran Zi Tao, yang mulai digantikan oleh Kris. Pemuda itu terus-terusan meracuni Zi Tao dan pikirannya dengan hal-hal tidak senonoh, mengenalkan Zi Tao dengan kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Tidak satu detik pun yang tidak Kris gunakan untuk membisikkan kata-kata cinta dan menyisipkan tangannya ke dalam pakaian Zi Tao yang makin longgar itu. Bagaimana tidak? Kris tidak pernah memberikan kesempatan untuk Zi Tao memakainya dengan pantas sebelum Kris membukanya lagi.

Pikiran tentang Yi Fan telah membeku sepenuhnya, terselimuti nafsu Zi Tao yang mulai berkoar-koar dan kehausan akan kesejatian Kris, sehingga Zi Tao pun akan meminta—walaupun dengan malu-malu—untuk memanjakannya, memasukkan barang candu itu ke mulutnya dan lubangnya, dan bahkan pernah Kris menonton Zi Tao membuka _hanfu_ tepat di depannya, menampilkan segala hal yang Kris sangat idamkan untuk miliki darinya, tatapannya makin ganas ketika Zi Tao mulai menyayangi adik kecilnya.

Tentu saja si dalang—Kris—sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Tidak saat Zi Tao sedang mengulum kejantanan dengan sungguh telaten, menjadi budak cintanya yang terjerat dalam kepalan tangannya.

"Mmm… Yeah—Oh! Zi Tao! Ahh~ Kau tidak tara~ Hah! Hmm~"

Adik kecil Kris mulai berkedut, membuat Zi Tao memandang ke atas, tepat ke arah kedua keping mata Kris yang memandanginya sadis. Kepala Zi Tao dipegangnya dan memerintahkannya untuk menelan, menenggelamkan dirinya ke goa hangat Zi Tao yang menunggu cairan cintanya. Hah, sungguh dia tidak sabar untuk Zi Tao menelannya, seolah-olah lapar dan sama tidak sabarnya untuk melakukan senggama sepanjang malam.

Biasanya ia hanya memuncratkan isi dirinya ke wajah Zi Tao, tapi mulut Zi Tao yang tengah berusaha menelannya adalah hiburan yang sangat menggairahkan. Tentunya, tidak sehebat sensasi yang Zi Tao simpan di antara kakinya yang menggoda itu.

Kris menarik pemuda manis itu ke pangkuannya setelah ia menelan cairan putih itu. Mereka sekarang berhadapan. "Mawar liar secantik sepasang yang ada di dadamu ini seharusnya dijinakkan olehku seorang, Taozi." Rambut pirang menggelitik wajahnya ketika Kris menjahili nipple-nya, kemudian kembali menonton ekspresi Zi Tao yang memelas ingin dibawa ke kenikmatan duniawi. "Aku perlu lebih dari sekadar wajahmu yang menggoda itu, sayang. Dirimu. Berikan seluruh dirimu kepadaku, panda kecil-ku."

"Kri-is! Oh! Ngh!"

Seringai pun melebar di wajahnya, mencubiti dan menarik-narik bagian Zi Tao yang paling membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. "Apakah… mereka milikku?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Zi Tao mendesah. "Y-Ya, mer-eka milikm-mu, Kris."

"Buktikan." Kris mengambil kedua tangan Zi Tao dan memandunya ke kedua kembar di dadanya. "Sentuh mereka."

Oh, Zi Tao yang begitu polos, ia hanya menyentuhnya—mengelus mereka tepatnya, namun hanya sebentar.

Kris ingin tertawa, tapi menerangkan lebih jelas ke Zi Tao. "Maksudku, sentuh mereka sebagaimana aku menyentuhmu. Mainkan mereka, sayangku. Aku ingin kau memperlihatkan semua dirimu malam ini, menjadi pelepasanku untuk selamanya. Taozi, buktikan kalau hanya ada aku yang kau inginkan."

(Sandiwara yang manis.)

Zi Tao, layaknya selir istana, menuruti kemauan Kris dan mengeluarkan nada-nada yang eksotis, menguras dahaga siapapun yang melihat pemuda manis itu tengah bermain dengan dirinya sendiri. Kris tentunya bukan pengecualian, terutama karena Zi Tao bermain dengan kedua titik kelemahannya atas permintaannya, tanpa tahu ia menurunkan pertahanan dirinya dan mengundang dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi pelepasan fantasi Kris yang terpusat akan dirinya.

Zi Tao adalah miliknya. Akhirnya, Zi Tao hanya akan mengeluarkan namanya.

Posisi Zi Tao telah diganti seperti posisi anjing, kedua lengan—yang sudah tidak memainkan nipplenya lagi—dan juga lututnya bertumpu di kain ranjang, tapi Kris membuka kedua kakinya menjadi sangat lebar, membuat lubang kenikmatan nirwana itu terlihat begitu jelas. Begitu kecil dan lucu, membuka-tutup seperti rakus untuk diisi. Sebuah kolom sensasi yang meraup batang Kris, yang tentunya begitu tersanjung tubuh Zi Tao haus akan cintanya.

"K-Kris," Tidak tahan, Zi Tao sudah tidak tahan. "Kumohon, aku—"

"Apa yang kuinginkan, Taozi?"

(Bukankah ia seharusnya mengatakan sebaliknya?)

Ia sudah tidak peduli penampilannya sekarang: memohon kepada Kris untuk menyentuhnya ketika ia sudah kehilangan suaminya, mengerang-erang seperti pemberi servis yang dilempari dua keping _tael_ di jalanan. Zi Tao menginginkan Kris sekarang! "Aku. Kau menginginkanku."

"Hmm, kau betul sekali, sayang. Apakah aku akan mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan?"

Apa maksud Kris menanyakan hal-hal ini? Apa dia tidak tahu Zi Tao sudah di ujung batas kesabarannya? "Y-Ya."

Kris masih belum puas. Batangnya ia gunakan untuk melingkari harta yang ada di belahan bokong Zi Tao, harta yang bahkan semua perompak akan habiskan berabad-abad hanya untuk mereka dapatkan. "Dan apakah yang kuinginkan juga menginginkanku—"

"Oh, Kris, cepatlah! Masuki saja! Kumohon, aku akan melakukan apa saja! Kris~!"

(Musik bagi telinganya.)

"Keinginanmu adalah perintah bagiku, cintaku yang berharga."

Zi Tao tidak punya waktu yang cukup untuk memahami kenapa ia baru saja mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan suara melengking. Kesejatian Kris telah membuatnya lepas kendali, mulutnya mendesah keras dan menggema, memicu hormon Kris dan nafsunya. Hanya Zi Tao yang bisa melakukan ini kepada Kris. Hanya Zi Tao.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak pernah mencintaiku?"

Mata Zi Tao terbelalak. Sejak kapan ada seseorang di depannya? Bukankah Kris sedang memanjakannya di belakang?

"Y-Yi F—Mmph!"

Begitu Zi Tao sadar siapa sosok itu, ia hendak memanggilnya, tapi mulutnya telah dibungkam oleh—betapa mengejutkannya!—barang kesejatian Yi Fan. Zi Tao tidak percaya. Apakah ini benar Yi Fan? Tapi bukankah Yi Fan sudah—

"Mmkkkhhh!" Sepertinya Kris telah menyenggol titik lemahnya, membuat melenguh.

"Sekarang saatnya aku mengambil hadiahku, panda~"

"Apa aku harus seperti dia? Apa aku harus memperlakukanmu seperti budak hasratku? Apa begitu?"

Ini bukan Yi Fan yang dia kenal. Yi Fan itu lembut dan berdedikasi, bukan orang yang mudah terhasut rasa cemburu. Ada apa disini? Zi Tao ingin bertanya, tapi mulutnya masih dibungkam dan Kris masih menikmati kehangatan Zi Tao, mencoba membuat calon istri barunya itu mencintainya seorang.

"Jangan ditahan, ya, Taozi. Kau bebas melepaskan segalanya malam ini. Selebihnya, aku ingin mendengarmu."

Ini salah.

Suatu tindakan yang salah!

Ya, Kris sudah berhasil bertunangan dengan Zi Tao, dan saat ini Kris tengah memberi sedikit cicipan untuk malam madu untuk pernikahan mereka. Kris yakin, dengan Yi Fan disingkirkan, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Kris dari memperistri Zi Tao.

Setidaknya, itu sebelum Kris membisikkan suatu pertanyaan yang membuat Zi Tao tertegun. Kris sadar, ia perlu bukti agar Zi Tao benar-benar mencintainya. Kris dan Yi Fan harus dibawa ke hadapannya, namun tentu saja Kris tidak siap jika Zi Tao memilih Yi Fan kebanding dirinya. Maka dari itu ia pamit kepada Zi Tao dan berangkat dengan alasan yang ada di dalam pertanyaan itu.

"Katakan padaku, milik siapa panda kecilku ini, hmm?"

Zi Tao hampir saja melepaskan kejantanan yang ada di mulut jika bukan karena Yi Fan memegang kepalanya keras.

"Aku telah memberikan segalanya kepadamu. Kenapa kau tidak mau membalas cintaku?"

Pemuda berambut kelam itu berlinang air mata, menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Taozi milik Kris, kan?"

"Taozi, aku menyayangimu."

Zi Tao pun mulai menutup mata. Ia tidak tahan. Tidak.

"Taozi, balas aku. Ini aku, Kris."

"Aku tidak tahan berada jauh darimu, Taozi. Yi Fan mencintaimu, sayang."

"Taozi, kenapa kau tidak membalas?"

"Taozi?"

Tidak.

"Taozi, ini Yi Fan, sayang."

Tidak.

"Tubuhmu milikku, Taozi. Kris akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu, selama kau menjadi milikku."

Tidak.

"Taozi?"

"Taozi?"

"Taozi—"

Sudah cukup! Ia berteriak dalam hati, berharap semua akan reda.

Benar saja. Semua suara itu hilang seketika, tapi terlalu hening untuk yang digambarkan di kepalanya. Zi Tao menghela nafas lega, tapi terhenti ketika ia merasakan sesuatu mengikat leher dan hampir saja terjerat olehnya.

Sebuah tali merah dan kulit ular hitam. Mereka berdua ada di lehernya. Tepat di tempat kedua kalung itu berada.

Zi Tao menyadari bahwa mereka berukuran lebih besar, khususnya kalung milik Yi Fan yang berwarna merah. Ia masih bertelanjang diri, namun ia berdiri di permukaan yang sempit, seperti sebuah kursi. Mata hitamnya menengadah, bukan main kagetnya ketika tali merah itu terpasang ke langit-langit. _Jiǎoxíng jià—_tali gantung, dan Zi Tao ada dalam ikatannya!

Sekali lagi ia berteriak, namun kali ini sungguhan. Suatu gerakan yang fatal, berakibat membangunkan kulit ular yang ada di lehernya. Kedua emas itu berubah menjadi sepasang mata, kemudian terbentuk mulut, taring, dan lidah menjalar—_yǎnjìngshé_ (ular kobra)! Ular itu menatap Zi Tao sedalam mungkin sebelum mengenai lidahnya ke bibirnya, kemudian menyalurkan bisanya dengan memasukkan dirinya paksa ke dalam mulut Zi Tao. Bisa saja ia memaksanya keluar, tapi ular itu sudah memparalisis gerakannya dengan bisanya.

Ia ingin bergerak menjauh, tapi apa daya? Semua alat geraknya tidak berguna saat itu. Ular itu seperti dengan sayang memanjakan tempat-tempat kelemahannya, tapi membuat mata Zi Tao terbelalak ketika kepala ular itu mendekati lubang di antara kakinya. Ia ingin menggeleng, tapi sudah terlambat. Kepala ular itu begitu besar, membuatnya begitu perih dan kesakitan. Sepertinya paralisis bisa itu tidak lama, karena akhirnya Zi Tao menendang-nendang untuk kabur.

Jika ia tinggal, ia akan dibunuh dengan bisa ular.

Jika ia pergi, ia akan mati tergantung.

Tanpa ia sadari, Zi Tao mulai meledakkan teriakannya, namun itu tidak menghentikan si ular. Hewan itu melingkari tubuhnya beberapa kali, namun tidak pernah melepaskan leher Zi Tao. Ia menggesek nipple yang sangat sensitif itu, kemudian ke pinggangnya, pinggulnya, dan pantatnya. Tapi ia tidak berhenti disitu, kepalanya sedikit menyentuh lubang hangat Zi Tao.

Pemuda itu tampak ketakutan, mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi sia-sia. Tidak mau! Dia tidak mau ada ular di dalam dirinya!

(Ironis.)

Sayangnya ular itu tidak mengerti dan malah menjilat-jilat lubang nirwana Zi Tao sebelum memasukinya. Sudah bukan rintihan, tapi jeritan kesakitan yang ia keluarkan, belum lagi rasa takut akan ular itu menancapkan bisa ke dalamnya. Tidak! Dia tidak mau! Tidak!

Zi Tao bergeliat, bukan karena nikmat, tapi untuk mengeluarkan si ular, yang akhirnya benar-benar menggigitnya tepat di bagian kelenjarnya, membuatnya melihat putih untuk sesaat, tapi kemudian merasa demam yang sangat tinggi.

Bisa itu mulai bereaksi!

Ia semakin berusaha mengeluarkan ular itu, namun itu hanya menggeser-geser kursi yang ada di bawahnya hingga akhirnya ia hilang pijakan. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, kepala ular yang menerjang makin ke dalam dirinya, tali yang menegang karena lehernya, dirinya yang terjatuh, dan—

.

.

.

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKK!"

Zi Tao terpekik, keringat dingin bercucuran dari segala bagian tubuhnya.

Mimpi. Hanya mimpi.

Sebuah mimpi buruk.

Tapi mimpi atau bukan, Zi Tao hanya termangu, termakan oleh rasa bersalah dalam dirinya.

Changsha. Ia harus pergi kesana, karena disanalah Kris—dan tadinya, Yi Fan—sedang berada.

.

.

.

Bagi yang bertanya, inilah pertanyaan Kris:

"_Apa yang akan kau katakan, kalau aku bisa membawa Yi Fan kembali?"_

.

.

.

"Ini sudah satu hari? Sungguhkah?"

"Pasti ia pingsan. Mudah-mudahan dia baik-baik saja."

Dimana ini? Apa yang terjadi?

"Ah! Dia bangun! Yi Xing, buatkan dia teh! Aku akan mengambil selimut lagi!"

"Kau kira siapa yang punya penginapan ini, hah?"

Zi Tao mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Seingatnya ia terakhir ada di hutan, tapi kenapa dia sekarang ada disini?

"Kau menempuh ribuan _li _dari Yingtian ke Changsha. Menakjubkan. Ah, ya, kami tadi melihat isi bawaan dan identitasmu karena kami harus waspada terhadap serangan negara lain. Kami mohon maaf."

"K-Kami?" tanya Zi Tao keheranan.

"Namaku Zhang Yi Xing, adik manis. Aku pemilik penginapan ini, dan aku yakin kau kedinginan." Laki-laki berambut—sungguh aneh—merah itu tersenyum kecil, tidak terlewatkan sedikit kesedihan yang ada di matanya itu. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah pria lain yang membawa tumpukan selimut di tangannya.

Zi Tao sedikit melongo. Yi Xing memang cantik, sedikit keibuan bahkan, tapi pria ini memakai _ruqun_—pakaian tradisional wanita—dan parasnya juga sangat cantik, jelita bahkan. "Namaku Xi Lu Han, dik. Dulu aku bermain _Hua Tian Cuo_ di Beijing, tapi kemudian pindah kesini. Aku yang menemukanmu terkapar di hutan dan—Wah! Hebat sekali!"

Yi Xing mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kenapa, Lu Han?"

"Ini!" Lu Han menunjuk ke leher Zi Tao. Kalungnya, lebih tepatnya. "Dia memiliki dua calon suami! Hebat sekali!"

Tangan Zi Tao ingin menepis Lu Han, tapi ia hanya membuka mulutnya. "Sebenarnya, aku—"

"Ah, kapan Sehunnie pulang? Ini sudah lama sekali! Aku ingin cepat-cepat dilamar~" katanya riang, pipinya merona membayangkan kekasihnya yang telah nun jauh disana.

"Bisakah kau hentikan itu? Kau membuatku sakit kepala. Tamu kita bukan orang untuk praktek opera-mu."

"Jangan bilang begitu," cibir Lu Han, "kau pasti juga tidak sabar menunggu Joonmyun pulang, kan, Lychee?"

"Jangan panggil aku itu."

"Lychee, dari 'Lay' bahasa Barat yang artinya garing seperti gurauanmu, dan akhiran '-chii' dari bahasa Jepang. Joonmyun memang penjelajah sejati, sudah mempelajari bahasa dari sana-sini, sampai akhirnya menamaimu begitu. Pasti karena itu kau membuat cat rambut alami untuk rambut merahmu, kan? Supaya kau lebih terlihat seperti buah _lìzhī_. Hahaha~"

Terdengar suara mendecik sebal, yang tentunya keluar dari mulut Yi Xing. "Memangnya kau tahu apa? Bisa saja Sehun hanya menggunakanmu malam itu sebelum mereka pergi. Teriakan 'Sehunnie, Sehunnie~' milikmu malam itu kencang sekali, tahu!"

"Hah! Kalau begitu, Joonmyun juga menggunakanmu karena kau juga berbuat hal yang sama dengannya, tapi Sehun tidak mungkin begitu. Mereka sudah bersumpah akan pulang, Yi Xing!"

"Pelaut memang rumahnya di laut, Lu Han."

Yang disebut makin geram, melupakan Zi Tao yang menatap mereka kebingungan. "Jangan berani-berani mengatakan hal itu! Sehun pasti pulang! Pasti!"

"Kau punya bukti apa? Air yang kau punya itu mungkin hanya air biasa, bukan mukjizat seperti kata Sehun."

"Ia membayar kita dengan ini, Yi Xing! Mereka hanya punya ini saat itu!"

"Hah! Ia membayarmu dengan itu! Sudahlah, kau hilangkan saja harapan mereka masih ada."

"Tidak akan! Aku benci kau, Yi Xing!"

Langkah kaki Lu Han biasanya gemulai dengan pergelangan kaki yang amat tipis, tapi jika diberi amarah, ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya saat berjalan. Lu Han menatap ke belakangnya sebelum membanting pintu kamarnya. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Lu Han sebenarnya sudah mulai hilang harapannya.

Yi Xing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengambil satu kunci dan menoleh ke Zi Tao.

"Satu kamar untuk semalam? Hanya sekali ini gratis."

.

.

.

"Siapa yang paling beruntung?"

Zi Tao menoleh ke sumber suara. Sosok berambut merah itu berdiri dengan lilin diatas piringnya, hendak meletakkannya di meja kamar, bersama dengan _lǜchá_—teh hijau Zi Tao. Yi Xing hanya tersenyum, mengerti kalau Zi Tao kebingungan, kemudian menunjuk ke lehernya. "_Ni de dìnghūn xiàngliàn_—kalung pertunanganmu. Kau punya dua."

"Oh!" Bibirnya ia gigit secara reflek. Gugup, memang, tapi lebih ke tersipu-sipu. "Salah satunya adalah mantan suamiku, dan yang lainnya berencana meminangku."

"Kalau aku boleh tanya, apa yang terjadi dengan suamimu?"

Zi Tao menoleh ke lantai kayu dibawahnya. "Ia… dikabarkan meninggal. Suamiku berdagang disini setelah beberapa bulan menikahiku, tapi seorang biksu datang kepadaku dan membawa berita kematiannya. Calon suamiku juga datang kesini, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana. Katakanlah, apa ada seseorang bernama Kris datang kesini?"

Ia memiliki hati yang tegar, tapi bahkan prajurit tersohor sekalipun berduka cita atas orang yang ia sayangi.

"Kris? Hmm, aku belum pernah dengar. Sungguh, aku turut berduka cita. Malangnya engkau, Zi Tao, menikah muda dan diputus cinta di usia muda juga. Aku berdo'a kepada _shénlíng_ untuk kebahagiaan dirimu dan calon suamimu—Kris, bukan?" Pemuda yang lebih muda mengangguk, memancarkan senyumannya, walaupun hanya sekilas. "Ah, aku hampir lupa! Atas nama Lu Han, aku minta maaf tentang tadi siang. Bukan maksudnya untuk bertingkah seperti itu."

"Yi Xing, aku berjanji akan memberitahu tentang diriku, jadi tolonglah, beri aku penerangan tentang kalian berdua."

Tatapan mata Zi Tao yang memelas sudah cukup untuk membuat Yi Xing menutup tawanya dengan lengan bajunya yang panjang itu. Ia mengangguk, sepakat. "Aku akan memberikan latar belakang kami. Sekitar lima tahun lalu, penginapan ini kedatangan tamu dari Korea—negara di dekat Matahari Terbit, kau tahu?—tapi mereka bukan tamu biasa. Mereka perompak, tapi lebih suka dipanggil pelaut atau penjelajah, dan mereka mampir kesini untuk satu atau dua kamar.

"Oh Sehun, salah satu dari mereka, segera jatuh cinta kepada Lu Han, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kim Joonmyun juga menaruh perasaan kepadaku, tapi aku yakin bahwa Joonie hanya dalam fase halusinasi karena terlalu lama tinggal mengapung di laut. Tentu saja, mereka berencana tinggal semalam, tapi kemudian menjadi tiga hari, lima hari, sepuluh, dua minggu, dan akhirnya sebulan. Joonie melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan kepercayaanku, tapi pada hari terakhir, saat aku akhirnya menaruh iba kepadanya, barulah kami bersatu, begitu juga Sehun dan Lu Han.

"Mereka mengucapkan sumpah kepada Dewa bahwa mereka hanya akan kembali kepada kami. Lu Han berpegangan teguh kepada hal itu, tapi aku tidak. Aku tahu Joonie mencintaiku, tapi aku tidak ingin memaksanya untuk kembali. Tidak mungkin dia bisa mencintaiku seperti caraku mencintainya kalau semua perompak pada dasarnya hanya punya samudera sebagai cinta sejati mereka."

Zi Tao terdiam, menenggak teh yang sudah Yi Xing siapkan. Walaupun merasa malu karena kedua orang yang baru saja dikenalnya ini memperlakukan kekasih mereka lebih baik, ia menepati janjinya. Ia membeberkan segalanya, termasuk bahwa Yi Fan dulunya dan Kris sekarang ada di Changsha.

Yi Xing menatap Zi Tao heran. "Yi Fan? Wu Yi Fan, maksudmu?"

"Ya." Ia mengangguk, kemudian menatap Yi Xing dengan kedua mata indahnya. "Tunggu, kau kenal dia?"

"Dia dulu tetangga kami, tokonya berada tepat di bawah bukit ini. Akhir-akhir ini ia menghilang, tapi ada pria yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya keluar dari sana. Pria itu terlihat senang sekali, kemudian mengambil semua _tael _Yi Fan dan membeli perhiasan, yang kalau tidak salah yang kau pakai itu."

DEG.

Tidak mungkin.

Apa benar… Kris benar-benar mengenal Yi Fan?

Kalau begitu, kenapa Kris tidak pulang dengan Yi Fan?

Kenapa ia hanya menghadap Zi Tao sendirian?

"Yi Xing, dimana—"

"YI XING!"

Suara Lu Han yang melengking terdengar jelas oleh mereka berdua. Zi Tao dan Yi Xing bergegas ke kamar Lu Han, yang mukanya mulai berubah pucat pasi melihat sesuatu di balik _chuānghù zhǐ_—jendela kertasnya. Pria cantik untuk sedang tergesa-gesa melipat pakaiannya ke sebuah kantong besar, bersama beberapa barang lainnya.

"Ada apa, Lu Han? Kau kenapa?"

Lu Han makin terlihat ketakutan. Ia menunjuk ke sesuatu di luar, yaitu tepat kota Changsha. Merah telah menghiasi langit, walaupun saat itu sedang musim salju, dan cahaya menyala yang tidak lazim di senja hari. Api itu menjalar dari kota ke hutan, pelan-pelan namun pasti akan membakar semua yang ada di jalannya.

Penginapan Yi Xing adalah salah satunya.

"Changsha dibakar."

.

.

.

Zi Tao melempar barang-barang terakhir ke gerobak jerami. "Kita mau kemana?"

"Beijing. Dulu aku tinggal disana," jawab Lu Han tenang, tangan kirinya memegang setir kuda dan yang lainnya memegang erat sebuah kalung dengan liontin kendi air. 'Pasti dari Sehun,' pikir Zi Tao.

"Cepat, cepat! Apa ada yang tertinggal?" Yi Xing bertanya, mulai panik.

"Tidak, tapi lebih baik aku tidak usah ikut. Aku punya urusan di Changsha."

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Tatapan Yi Xing memang geram, tapi bercampur sesuatu yang lebih melankolis. "Seluruh Changsha sudah dibakar, Zi Tao. Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan, tapi saranku adalah lebih baik kau pulang."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan—"

"Kau berhak mendapat hidup yang lebih baik, Zi Tao, karena kau masih muda. Lupakan saja mereka berdua dan jalani hidupmu. Bukankah lebih baik kalau kau tidak pernah mengenal mereka?"

DEG.

"Aku tidak ingin kau berakhir seperti Lu Han, seperti aku. Pulanglah, Zi Tao. Perjalananmu masih panjang."

Zi Tao terdiam. Yi Xing benar. Dulu, mungkin ia akan mengharapkan ini.

Tapi sekarang?

"Lu Han, tunggu sebentar! Ada yang tertinggal. Tunggu sini." Yang diserui hanya mengangguk, tatapannya kosong.

Yi Xing meninggalkan gerobak dan membuka pintu, bergegas mencari barang yang tertinggal itu. Lu Han pun ikut turun dan berjalan dengan lesu ke arah Zi Tao dengan liontin kendi airnya. "Aku tidak ingin percaya, tapi Yi Xing ada benarnya. Sehun mungkin tidak akan kembali, tapi aku tidak mau putus asa. Pegang ini."

Ia menaruh liontinnya di tangan Zi Tao kemudian mengeluarkan segulung kertas kecil dari rongga lengan bajunya dan seekor burung dari sangkar yang ada di gerobak. _Máquè-_burung merpati itu peliharaan Lu Han yang setia dan telah dilatih sedemikian rupa dalam hal mengirim surat. Ia mengikat kertas itu di kakinya. "Ia belum membalas pesanku, tapi setidaknya aku tidak akan pernah menyerah. Aku akan terus mencintai Sehun. Kau juga harus begitu."

Lu Han menerbangkan merpati itu dari tangannya, sementara Zi Tao menyodorkan kembali kendinya. Ia menolak. "Buatmu saja. Sehun mengambil itu dari oasis _Yuèliàng nǚshén-_dewi bulan. Katanya bisa mengembalikan nyawa orang yang sudah mati, tapi satu liontin hanya cukup untuk satu orang," katanya.

"Aku kira ini pemberian Sehun?"

"Betul, tapi kau perlu, kan? Aku memberimu kesempatan. Larilah ke kota dan cari orang yang kau cintai itu. Jangan dengarkan Yi Xing. Ia hanya terluka, tapi ia juga peduli denganmu." Lu Han berjalan kembali ke tempat kusir kuda, kemudian menoleh ke pemuda berambut kelam itu. "Bagaimana?"

Zi Tao menggigit bibirnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Lu Han menghela nafas, karena Yi Xing telah memasukkan Zi Tao ke dalam gerobak terlebih dahulu. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kusir dan mengambil cambuk kuda. Setelah itu Yi Xing mengendalikan kecepatan kuda, sementara Lu Han menyetir. Setelah kecepatan melaju tinggi, barulah Lu Han mengolengkan gerobak mereka.

Yi Xing menjerit kaget, sedangkan Zi Tao terpelanting jatuh dari gerobak bersama beberapa barang-barang mereka. Lu Han kemudian membenarkan posisi gerobak, tertawa akan ekspresi Yi Xing yang kaget bukan main. "Apa kau berusaha membunuh kita?"

"Tupai lewat," gurau Lu Han.

"Zi Tao terjatuh!" pekik Yi Xing.

"Biarkan saja." Lu Han mengambil cambuk kuda dari Yi Xing dan mempercepat lajunya.

Ia mengacuh Yi Xing yang menganga._'Semoga berhasil.'_

.

.

.

Api menyala di segala penjuru.

Kebencian berkobar di semua sudut hati.

"Bodoh sekali kau, Yi Fan," begitu katanya.

Kenapa ia lakukan itu? Kenapa?

Ah, benar. Karena ia tidak yakin siapa yang Zi Tao sungguh cintai. Tapi ia akan merutuk bahwa iblis sekalipun jika Zi Tao benar-benar memilih Yi Fan kebanding dirinya. Walaupun begitu, ia masih mengeluarkan Yi Fan dari dalam cermin itu. Ia telah melakukan hal yang benar, ia yakin itu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Yi Fan, "dan maafkan aku."

Kris hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akhirnya bisa bertemu Zi Tao lagi. Semua berkat dirimu."

(Perkataan yang salah.)

Diam-diam, dia takut. Ia begitu mencintai Zi Tao, tapi bagaimana kalau Zi Tao tidak mencintainya?

Sama seperti malam itu, Kris juga tidak bisa mengingat banyak. Bagaimana ia menemukan mercon di toko gadai itu, bagaimana ia membakar semua kayu dan kertas disana, bagaimana mercon-mercon itu menyebar ke tempat-tempat lain di luar dan hampir membakar seluruh Changsha, ia tidak ingat. Yang dia ingat adalah bagaimana Kris telah membuatnya marah dan membabi-buta karena _Zi Tao adalah milik Kris_ dan Yi Fan masih belum sadar akan hal itu.

"Seharusnya aku melakukan ini dari dulu."

Kris mengambil sebuah belati dan menyimpannya di kain pinggangnya. "Harusnya aku tidak usah peduli denganmu. Ini semua salahmu! Seandainya aku yang lahir dan bukan kau, Zi Tao bisa menjadi istriku! Kau mati saja!"

"Kris, tenang dulu!" Yi Fan juga tidak kalah. Ia mengambil sebuah _shuāng jié gùn_ (kita mengenalnya sebagai nunchucks) dan memegang salah satu ujungnya erat. Yi Fan tidak suka pertumpahan darah yang terang-terangan, maka ia memilih mempelajari senjata bela diri ini semenjak masa kecilnya, walau ia jarang sekali menunjukkan kemampuannya, lebih suka bernegosiasi.

(Itu, dan _shuāng jié gùn_ sedikit lebih sulit dari kelihatannya.)

"Lebih baik kita bersatu lagi saja. Ayo, kita cari cara untuk kau masuk ke tubuhku lagi—"

"Tubuhmu? Hah!" Kris mengambil vas bunga antik yang ada di dekatnya. "Aku tidak sudi!"

PRANG!

Vas itu hampir saja mengenai kepalanya kalau saja Yi Fan tidak menghindar. Tapi hasilnya lengannya sedikit terkena kobaran, dan ia harus merobek lengan kiri hanfu-nya. Pada saat itu Kris sudah ada di belakangnya, hampir saja memotong leher Yi Fan, namun yang ditinggalkannya hanya goresan kecil.

Kris mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha menarik Yi Fan, tapi pria berambut hitam itu berhasil menepisnya. Mereka berdua memikirkan hal yang sama: salah satu dari mereka harus masuk ke cermin itu, kemudian mereka akan memecahkannya. Mudah saja bagi Kris, tapi sedikit sulit untuk Yi Fan, karena Kris bisa keluar-masuk seenaknya.

Itu dia!

Cepat-cepat ia mengambil beberapa kertas arwah yang tergeletak di tanah dan melapisi nunchucks-nya dengan benda-benda itu. Kris adalah arwah dalam dirinya dan tidak terlahir di dunia manusia, maka ia juga akan lemah terhadap itu! Yi Fan mulai merasakan dirinya kekurangan oksigen, bau sulfur sudah mengudara, membuatnya susah bernafas.

Kris menertawainya, hendak membuang senjata yang dipegang Yi Fan itu jauh-jauh. "Apa kau yakin bisa menang, Yi Fan?" ledeknya. "Apa kau yakin Zi Tao akan senang kalau kau menang? Kau tahu kalau aku berhasil membuatnya mencintaiku? Bahwa Taozi dan aku akan segera menjadi pasangan sejati?"

(Setengah dari itu tidak diketahui kebenarannya.)

"Bicara apa kau?"

"Kalau kau menang, kau bisa pastikan kalau dia memakai kalung_ku_. Untuk apa ia memakai kalungku jika ia tidak mencintaiku? Ya, benar, Zi Tao mencintaiku, bukan kau!"

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Yi Fan menutup kedua telinganya. "Kau bohong!"

"Percayalah, Yi Fan. Zi Tao mencintaiku. Aku, Kris. Zi Tao tidak mencintaimu dan dia tidak akan pernah mencintaimu."

Merah. Itulah yang Yi Fan lihat saat memukul Kris, membuat si pirang itu terkapar di lantai karena kekuatannya. Kris hanya pingsan, bukan mati, itu sudah pasti. Yi Fan harus segera pergi, menemui Zi Tao, mengatakan bahwa ia akhirnya pulang dan siap untuk tidak meninggalkannya lagi. Ia tidak sabar untuk merasakan kulit lembut Zi Tao di tangannya lagi, mengecup bibir merahnya lagi, membisikkan kata-kata cinta kepadanya lagi.

"Kris?"

Suara itu.

"Taozi?"

Zi Tao… datang untuknya?

"Kris, apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku sungguh khawat—Yi …Fan?"

Waktu itu relatif. Jika seribu tahun dibutuhkan untuk bertemu, hanya dibutuhkan satu kesempatan untuk saling jatuh cinta. Dua orang mengalami ini, kedua-duanya kepada orang yang sama, tapi apakah ia membalasnya?

Jawabannya adalah 'ya'.

Tapi… kepada siapa?

Yi Fan berlari ke arahnya, menjatuhkan _shuāng jié gùn_-nya di lantai tanpa peduli. Zi Tao ditariknya ke dalam pelukannya, tidak ingin ia lepas lagi. "Yi Fan?" rintihnya lemah. Ia tidak peduli kalau tadinya Zi Tao mencari Kris—yang penting ia sudah bisa dekat dengan orang yang disayanginya lagi.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Taozi." Pegangannya terhadap Zi Tao makin kuat.

"Yi Fan? Aku kira kau sudah—"

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpamu. Tanpamu, lebih baik aku mati saja."

"Itulah yang ingin kudengar."

Secepat kilat, Zi Tao direnggut dari genggamannya oleh Kris, yang saat itu memegang belati. Zi Tao sekarang sudah berada dalam pegangan Kris yang erat, ujung belati itu hendak menusuk lehernya. "Lakukan, Yi Fan. Bunuh dirimu, atau Zi Tao yang akan kubunuh."

Yi Fan mendengus sebal. "Mana mungkin kau lakukan itu?"

"Oh? Kau yakin?" Kris mengelus bagian atas leher Zi Tao, walaupun ia sudah menjerit-jerit kesakitan dan menggeliat tidak nyaman. "Setidaknya kalau si manis ini mati, kau tidak akan bisa memilikinya."

"Apa kau sudah gila?!" pekik Yi Fan.

"Kalau Zi Tao tidak bisa jadi milikku, tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya!"

"Kau juga tidak akan bisa memilikinya!"

"Kau kira aku bodoh, ya?" Tangannya mengelus lembut leher cantik itu. "Setelah Zi Tao mati, aku akan bunuh diri. Akan kutarik Zi Tao ke neraka bersamaku agar kau tidak bisa meraihnya lagi. Kau tahu, gelar Raja Neraka tidak buruk. Aku bisa mengalah iblis sekalipun dan aku bisa memerintahkan arwah mati untuk menyiksamu, Yi Fan."

Mata Yi Fan terbelalak. Kemudian Zi Tao mencoba melepaskan diri dari Kris.

Kris terkekeh melihat Zi Tao yang berusaha meloloskan diri. "Oh, jangan kira aku akan melupakanmu, Taozi-ku yang manis. Kaulah hadiah utamaku: Ratu Neraka. Ya, kau akan menemaniku memerintah di neraka, dengan rantai untuk membuatmu dekat denganku dan pakaian yang cocok untuk kau memamerkan tubuhmu, duduk di pangkuanku dan mematuhi keinginan Raja-mu ini. Kurasa sayap iblis akan sangat bagus untukmu, tapi lebih baik kau tidak usah memakai apapun agar aku bisa membuatmu terangsang di singgasanaku."

Yi Fan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau memang sudah gila!"

Ia sedikit geram kepada Yi Fan karena sudah membuyarkan fantasinya, tapi Kris masih menoleh. "Apa? Cemburu?"

"Jangan bawa-bawa Zi Tao. Pertarungan ini antara kau dan aku."

Kris menyeringai. "Baik."

"Aku tidak mau berlama-lama." Yi Fan mengambil dua buah pedang dan dua kain panjang. "Tutup matamu dengan kain itu dan gunakan pedangmu. Kita selesaikan ini dengan sekali tebas. Yang kehilangan paling banyak darah adalah yang kalah."

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku tidak akan curang?"

Yi Fan mengangkat bahu. "Karena Zi Tao tidak akan mencintaimu kalau ia tahu."

Pemuda bermata panda itu tidak tahan dengan hal di depannya itu. Kris dan Yi Fan akan saling membunuh, dan itu semua karena dirinya! Salah satu dari mereka akan mati karenanya! Ia harus menghentikan ini! Tapi, apa yang bisa dilakukannya?

Ia berpikir, sampai akhirnya Zi Tao mendapat gagasan.

(Sebuah dusta yang bisa menyelamatkan dua nyawa, mungkin.)

"HENTIKAN!" isaknya, "Jangan lakukan ini! Kumohon! A-aku mencintai kalian berdua! Aku bersedia menjadi milik kalian! Jangan saling membunuh! Aku ini milik kalian! Taozi sayang kalian, Kris, Yi Fan! Henti—"

—tapi semua sudah terlambat.

Mereka hebat, memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

Cara cepat untuk mengakhiri pertengkaran adalah jika mereka tidak memiliki jantung yang berdetak lagi. Tidak ada tangisan yang tumpah dari mereka berdua. Tidak ada suara, tidak ada nafas, tidak ada. Hampa.

Singkat kata, pedang-pedang itu menghunus ke jantung mereka berdua.

…dan Zi Tao tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali meratapi kematian orang yang disayanginya.

"Bangunlah, kalian." Zi Tao mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kris dan Yi Fan, tapi mereka tidak kunjung bangun. "Aku mencintai kalian. Aku milik kalian. Aku tidak akan pilih kasih, aku janji." Tangisannya makin keras, tidak peduli kalau kadar oksigen di bangunan itu mulai menipis.

"Taozi?"

Zi Tao terkejut bukan main. Dilihatnya yang telah memanggilnya itu: Yi Fan.

"Apa… yang kau… l-lakukan disini? K… Kau harus pergi."

"Aku tidak mau! Aku sayang kalian berdua! Kalau kalian pergi, aku juga mau ikut!" seru Zi Tao keras kepala.

"T-tidak boleh, sayang. A-aku tidak… punya banyak waktu. Pulanglah."

"Tidak mau! Aku mau bersama kalian! Aku mencintai kalian!"

"Ka-lau begitu… jujurlah. Si-apa y-yang… kau cin-tai?"

Zi Tao terlihat terkejut, tapi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin bersama kalian. Aku sayang kalian!"

Yi Fan menggunakan banyak tenaga hanya untuk tersenyum. "Terima… kasih, tapi… aku r-ragu… hah… ka-lau… hah… itu… be-nar."

"Itu sungguhan, Yi Fan."

"A-ku… ha-rus… hah… per-gi."

"Tetaplah bersamaku! Kita akan bangunkan Kris juga! Kuatkan dirimu, Yi Fan!"

"Si-apa… pun… hah… y-yang kau… pilih,… aku… selalu… men…cin-ta…i…"

Zi Tao memberikan kecupan tepat di bibir Yi Fan, untuk pertama kalinya, dan mungkin terakhir kali. Ia memberika intensitas yang selalu Yi Fan berikan kepadanya, tidak peduli bibir itu makin dingin. Ketika ia melepaskan ciumannya, bibir Yi Fan bergerak sedikit, tapi tidak terdengar apapun. Hanya Zi Tao yang tahu persis apa yang dikatakannya:

"_Taozi."_

Tangannya bergegas mengambil liontin kendi air di balik kain pinggangnya. Kata-kata Lu Han terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, bahwa air itu hanya cukup satu orang saja. Itu terasa sangat berat di hatinya, karena sekarang kebohongan yang pernah dikatakannya sekarang menjadi nyata, tapi sekarang ia harus memilih di antara mereka.

Kris dan Yi Fan memiliki dunia, keduanya terpusat pada Zi Tao.

Dunia pastinya hidup, dan hidup itu bagaikan karangan. Tidak semuanya bagus, tapi pasti memiliki arti tersendiri. Penafsiran hanya tergantung dari orang yang memiliki dunia itu.

Siapakah yang akan selamat? Siapa yang akan terjerumus?

Hanya Langit, _Yuèliàng nǚshén_, dan Zi Tao yang tahu.

.

.

.

Zi Tao tidak akan pernah mengerti mengapa ia selalu lebih tenang di dekat air.

Bersama Kris ataupun Yi Fan, Zi Tao tidak pernah ke pantai sekalipun. Sebenarnya, ia lebih suka itu. Ia akhirnya punya waktu untuk dirinya sendiri dan untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Kadang-kadang ia merasa lebih mencintai air dibandingkan pasangannya itu, tapi siapa tahu? Bisa saja ia mengawasinya mandi hanya supaya Zi Tao tidak diam-diam 'bercinta' dengan air.

手中的铅笔

(Alat tulis di tanganku)

在纸上来来回回

(Bergerak maju dan mundur di atas kertas)

我用几行字形容你是我的谁

(Kugunakan kata-kata untuk menggambarkan dirimu.)

Ada-ada saja.

Ia sudah pamit ke pasangannya itu, berkata ia tidak akan lama, sambil membawa lilin, sekeranjang bunga, dan—secara diam-diam—kalung yang pernah diberikan kepadanya oleh'nya'. Pasangannya hanya mengiyakan, tapi tidak melepas Zi Tao sebelum ia diberikan ciuman. Wajar saja, ia sangat berbunga-bunga kepada fakta bahwa Zi Tao sungguh mencintainya—bahkan bersedia menghidupkannya kembali.

Ciuman lembut Zi Tao begitu membuatnya candu, sehingga satu ciuman berubah menjadi dua, kemudian lima, sepuluh, entah berapa lagi. Hampir saja mereka saling membuka baju dan melepas dahaga jika Zi Tao tidak menghentikannya.

"Nanti malam saja, ya~" Pemuda berambut kelam itu berkata, membuat pasangannya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia ingin membuat Zi Tao bergairah untuk ia cumbu lagi, maka ia menyerang bagian-bagian yang menurutnya bisa membuat Zi Tao lupa diri.

"Hei—Ha… Ahh~ Haha! Hei, lepas! Sudahlah~"

Dengan sangat berat hati, jari-jari itu melepaskan Zi Tao. Sebagai hadiahnya, Zi Tao memberinya sebuah ciuman dengan lidahnya mencoba memasuki mulut pasangannya itu. Ia berhasil memasukinya, menjelajahi mulut itu dengan lihai—ajaran siapa lagi? Ketika sudah selesai, Zi Tao melepaskan diri, saliva mereka masih bersatu, seperti enggan berpisah. Tidak mengherankan, toh, mereka saling mencintai.

Pasangannya tertawa, menelusuri wajah manis itu dengan jemarinya. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan diri saat ibu jarinya menelusuri bibir kenyal yang menggoda itu, apalagi saat Zi Tao bermain-main dengan ibu jari itu dengan mulutnya, berusaha menghisapnya. Ia ingin dirinya dan Zi Tao tetap di ranjang, tapi jika Zi Tao ingin pergi, ia akan mengizinkan.

"Aku tidak akan lama." Itu yang ia katakan sebelum menutup pintu.

秋刀鱼的滋味

(Rasa ikan Qiu Dao)

猫跟你都想了解

(Kucing dan dirimu, keduanya ingin mengerti.)

初恋的香味就这样被我们寻回

(Keharuman cinta pertama bisa disimpulkan oleh kita seperti ini.)

Saat itu malam baru tiba. Ia baru selesai menaburkan kelopak-kelopak bunga itu ke laut, tempat abu kremasi'nya' dibuang. Kematiannya tepat satu tahun yang lalu, hari Zi Tao tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Tentunya, Zi Tao merasa bersalah, tapi Zi Tao tetap mencintainya, walaupun mereka tidak bisa bersatu.

Lilin yang dipegangnya menjadi sumber cahaya terkecil di pantai itu, kalah dengan bulan—oh, bukan, Dewi Bulan yang menjadi saksinya malam itu. Sebenarnya, ini sudah rutin. Ia akan berselang-seling hari, jadi jika di hari pertama ia menjadi milik pasangannya, di hari kedua ia akan datang ke pantai untuk dimiliki 'orang itu', tapi hanya untuk beberapa saat saja.

Tenang saja, pasangannya sudah menyetujui. Ia menerima bahwa ia dan 'orang itu' adalah satu. Toh, Zi Tao tidak bisa disentuh karena 'orang itu' sudah tiada. Sebenarnya, ia ingin tertawa karena 'orang itu' hanya bisa melihat Zi Tao dari kejauhan, tapi pasti Zi Tao tidak menyukai itu.

雨下整夜

(Hujan turun satu malam penuh)

我的爱溢出就像雨水

(Bagaikan cintaku yang berlimpah)

Ritual itu dimulai dengan mengapungkan lilin di laut, diantara kelopak-kelopak bunga yang sudah ditaburkan, dianggap seperti penerangan untuk kegiatan mereka—Dewi Bulan hanyalah saksi, bukan penerangan. Kemudian Zi Tao akan melepas kalungnya dan menggantinya dengan milik 'orang itu' sebelum menanggalkan semua pakaiannya di pantai.

Zi Tao melangkah ke dalam air, sepenuhnya hingga air menutupinya hingga ke pinggul. "Aku milikmu untuk malam ini," bisiknya, tapi ia tahu 'orang itu' mendengarkan.

Ia mulai membasahi dirinya dengan air laut—tidak sehat, ia tahu, tapi ia juga tahu 'orang itu' senang melihat dirinya mandi, bening air membuat tubuhnya mengkilap dan kelopak bunga kadang-kadang nakal menempel pada bagian tubuh Zi Tao. Ia pasti iri, tapi Zi Tao meyakinkannya bahwa ini semua untuknya, semua yang ia inginkan dari Zi Tao. Memangnya apalagi yang tertinggal? Zi Tao sudah mencintainya dan bersedia berbagi tubuh dengan mereka berdua. Mungkin ia tidak bisa menyentuhnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

院子落叶

(Dedaunan di pekarangan)

跟我的思念厚厚一叠

(Menjadi satu bongkahan dengan isi pikiranku)

(Sebenarnya ini penebusan karena Zi Tao tidak berhasil menyelamatkannya, tapi kita abaikan itu.)

(Lagipula, bukan selingkuh namanya jika mereka adalah orang yang sama, bukan?)

Setelah selesai, ia akan melepas kalung dan menciumnya sayang, sebelum kembali dipasang. Kenapa begitu? Karena ia belum mengatakan selamat tinggal kepada'nya'. Ia melambai, tepat ke arah perginya sang lilin, kemudian keluar dari laut, mengenakan kalung dan pakaiannya semula, dan kembali ke pasangannya.

我接着写

(Kemudian kutuliskan: )

把永远爱你写进诗的结尾

('Aku akan selalu menyayangimu' di akhir setiap puisi.)

Oh!

Kalian ingin tahu siapa si 'pasangan' dan 'orang itu'?

你是我唯一想要的了解

(Hanya dirimu yang ingin kumengerti.)

Si pasangan adalah pemberi kalung berwarna—

.

.

END (结束)

* * *

a/n: lalala~ chapter terakhir~endingnya ngegantung, jadi terserah kalian ya~ sama-sama taoris gini /ditabok.

makasih semua yang udah baca, moga-moga ngga kecewa ya~ oke, tadi author udah janjiin ada quiz dan hadiahnya oneshot pake tema + pairing bebas, tapi kalo fandom tolong cek profile aku dulu ya~ kan kalo aku ngga ngerti soal fandomnya kan ngga lucu. pairingnya sih, terserah, tapi kalo lagi mau baik ya ikutin aja yang ada di profile author~ tapi jawabnya bener dulu ya:

quiz: di bagian terakhir kan dimasukin sebagian lirik lagu 'Qi Li Xiang' dari Jay Chou, nah, **apa hubungan lagu itu sama cerita ini?** dijawabnya sepuitis mungkin ya~

pengumuman quiz ini setelah UN 2013, atau PTN, kalo lagi sial xD posting jawaban di pm aja, tpi klo gak mau repot, review juga silahkan. pengumuman bakal di-post sbg chap baru di ff ini, jadi jangan kaget kalo ini udah complete tapi masih ada chap barunya, ya!

makasih semuanya yang udah baca ya~ author loves you all /huggu~ jangan lupa review ok?


	5. Qi Li Xiang Contest Results

Ni men hao!

Sebelumnya, author minta maaf ngga bisa bales review sebelum ini soalnya lagi persiapan UN. (Nilai TO Indo gue 6, bro... Jauh dibandingin English gue) Berhubung sekarang lagi ada waktu, author mau posting result lomba 'Qi Li Xiang' yang udah keburu ada pemenangnya~

.

.

**JAWABAN ASLI:**

**_Qi Li Xiang di fanfic ini bisa diinterpretasikan sebagai jeritan hati Yi Fan dan Kris, yang sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan Zi Tao. Bisa juga dianggap kalau mereka berani menghabiskan seumur hidup untuk bisa mendapatkan Zi Tao dan mengerti isi hatinya, karena saking cintanya mereka kepada Zi Tao, bahkan sampai ke akhir hayatnya. Puisi atau kumpulannya disini juga bisa dianggap sebagai kehidupan seseorang yang sering diibaratkan sebagai buku._**

Jawaban yang lainnya author balas dulu di bawah ya~

.

.

**First contestant: gita**

Jawaban:

_Bercerita tentang seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta, namun sosok yang ia cintai tersebut bukan kekasihnya sendiri. Ia sudah memiliki orang lain. Walau hati rindu dan telah melakukan apapun, namun tetap saja kasih tak sampai.. /eaa_

Komentar author: maaf ya, tapi yang author minta itu hubungan lagu ini dengan fanficnya, bukan makna lagu itu sendiri. Tapi ngga apa, toh kamu udah usaha~ Maybe next time /disundul naga

.

.

**Second contestant: rere/ theresia tea**

Jawaban (via BB messenger):

_Smua hal yang ia inginkan adalah tentang hatinya dan tubuh milik org itu yg slalu ingin ia mengerti_

_Begitu besar rasa cinta yg ia rasakan kepadanya._

_Lalu,, hanya dirimu yg aku sayangi hingga dsetiap akhir kehidupan ku._

_"Lalu,, hanya diri org itu yg akan slalu ia sayangi hingga dsetiap akhir kehidupan miliknya"_

Komentar author: Boleh juga jawaban kamu, haha~ Kamu menangkap sebagian besar makna asli hubungan fanfic ini dan lagu Qi Li Xiang, jadi kamu dikatakan menang dalam sesi lomba ini. Selamat ya~

.

.

**Contest Prize:**

_Oneshot sequel dari Mirror's Edge versi Kris/Tao sesuai dengan yang direquest lewat BB._

_._

_._

Xie xie, ni men, yang udah ikutan lomba di fanfic. Buat yang mau request Yi Fan/ Tao ending buat Mirror's Edge, sayangnya kalian harus memenangkan lomba yang author kasih. Tenang aja, Seashells punya lomba dengan dua clue di setiap chapternya, dan jawabannya fakta jadi google pun pasti bisa. Atau kalian mau request oneshot apa aja juga boleh, ngga harus Yi Fan/ Tao ending, mau pairing yang author ngga suka juga boleh, asal fandomnya author tau.

(Tapi mohon dengan sangat, jangan request pair yang author ngga suka, tapi terserah sih ya.)

Oke, itu aja dulu. Sampai ketemu(?) Di update Seashells setelah UN, ya~ Wo ai ni men~

.

.

.

**review replies:**

**Mei:** iya gpp kok~ wah, makasih banget kritiknya ya! asli, ini bisa buat bahan untuk koreksi ff yang nanti-nanti. haha, iya, aku ada darah cina tapi cuma seperempat jadi karena keluarga author jarang ada yang ngebahas soal itu jadi suka banget karena penasaran. hehe, lagunya bisa dilihat dari sudut pandang mana aja sih. makasih ya!

**kim hyobin:**ahh~ makasih udah review di semua chapter walau baru nemu ya! haha, terserah dikau sajalah~ hmm, kalau gitu ntar ditunggu ending versi kris/tao nya ya~ eh sama dong taoris hardshipper juga! oya, kayaknya author juga baca review di Ebony Angel, ada account ngga buat kirim pin? author ngga suka terang-terangan kasih soalnya.

**Miel Macchiato:** kalung siapa ya~? haha makasih

**imroooatus:** ngga apa toh udah ada yang menang. ngga tau deh~ kan terserah readers aja. demi mencintai keduanya, apa aja boleh dah buat baby panda~ thanks!

**vickykezia23:** aku ngga tau~! Dx terserah readersnyaaaaa

**ajib4ff:** ahaha ngga tau deh. makasih! sip hwaiting.

**Fly21:** terserah readers aja xD yah, kenapa? pas seashells ikut ya? haha makasih~ /huggu masa baby panda mau disiksa separah apa? kan ntar mau ada sequel kris/tao buat hadiah kontes~

**la:** warna pelangi /jayus xD kepo dikit gpp lah... haha gpp, tapi tetep aja aku ngga tau

**MyJonggie:** s-s-s-sia-pa yaa-a-a-aa?

**Jin Ki Tao:** hoho, aku ngga tahu~ haha, ya dong kan lu han taoris shipper akut! /pukpukkris haha, aku juga suka jay chou tapi aku lebih milih guang liang (michael wong) gara-gara suaranya. sip hwaiting, makasih!

**rere:** mending dapet dodol dikit, gue cuma satu buat hadiah hias kelas. thank you~ ditunggu kris/tao endingnya ya! serius, ngga ada fb gue. hehe hwaiting~

**Couphie:** hmm, terserah readers aja. haha kan biar seru~

**Time to argha:** mereknya apa? Calvin Klein? /bletak haha ditunggu ya~

**yoo seung ah:** padat oh padat

**Annisa:** yeeey thank you~

**gita:** karena xD makasih ya! oke, terserah readers. haha, maaf ya kamu kurang tepat jawabnya. lain kali ikut lagi ya!

**renachun:** siapa ya~? ohohho, makasih (walo jujur aku ngerasa smutnya fail) ntar ada endingnya kok, tapi baru kris/tao. kalo mau yi fan/tao harus menangin kuis dari author dulu.

**KyuKi Yanagishita:** hehe ditunggu ya! warna apa ya...

**Shin SungGi:** makasih~

**kilafea:** haha sama taoris gini... thank you!

**Shin Min Hwa:** siapaaaaa?

**KissKris:** aku sampai sekarang nungguin juga, tapi udah ada yang keburu bener. maaf ya, lain kali ikutan~ warna apa aku ngga tahuuuuuu... uhuk ohok ya kris ama yi fan ngga bisa nahan ama tao n tao diem-diem suka nc bertiga (?)

**Volum48:** yahhh lain kali ikut ya~ haha hwaiting

**PrinceTae:** haha gpp kok xD kecapean ya? istirahat ya~

**Riszaaa:** aku ngga tahuuuu... kan terserah readers~

**Ipichaan:** haha waktu itu ff net emang agak error. maaf ya~

.

.

.


End file.
